Push Me Over The Edge
by x.Just.A.Phase.x
Summary: Katara's confused about her engagement, Aang keeps telling himself there's nothing else to worry about, Zuko's on the run, Toph's trying to find her way back and Sokka thinks every thing's just fine ...but he was never more wrong. Zutara later in story
1. Against My better Judgment

**A/n Hello all :D yeah I'm glad you took a chance and clicked on my story but before you read I should warn you of a few things**

**there are messed up love connections that change constantly so I beg you not to stop reading just cuz it seems what you ship isn't going to work out ...i intend to make it a supprize**

**(I'm sorry if the story starts off a little slow...its speeds up trust me)**

**I have a few completely crazy OC's thrown in for plot purposes so bear with them**

**and lastly please forgive me for any mix ups I jumped on the Avatar bandwagon pretty late so I probably don't know the terms as well as some of you**

**Now will you please sit back relax and read on (and review)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar nor will I ever, for obvious reasons**

_**ZKTZKTZKTZKT**_

"Zuko, you need to go now" hissed Veronic pulling his sleeve as he tried to get the reluctant Fire Lord down the dimly lit hallway. The torches that usually cast a warm glow were out, making it almost impossible to read the young leaders face

"You're sure" Zuko hissed, pulling away and refusing to move.

"Yes you need to leave now", the servant hissed, giving his masters sleeve another forceful tug "They won't wait much longer."

"I will not just leave like a coward" Zuko hissed holding his ground "I will meet these traders face to face."

"NO!" Veronic abandoned his tugging and gesturing around frantically about himself with his thin arms, "You can not win this fight, please for the good of the fire nation you must leave!"

Zuko stared down at the white faced old man his face blank.

"Please", Veronic sighed letting his hands fall to his sides "If they kill you then things will go back to the way they were before but much worse, please if not for your sake than for your peoples"

A commotion erupted at the end of the hallway and both men turned for a split second a shiver going through both of them.

"Zuko go now!" hissed Veronic giving him one last shove in the direction of the stables "I will hold them back"

Zuko bit his lip and turned to leave the old man, he was right if the rebellion won the whole country would be ripped apart by civil war and much, much worse. With a short glance back he dashed off down the hallway. He got to the stables with any incident and opened a pen to unleash a restless looking lizard hound.

A shout came up from inside the palace that quickly turned to a roar of voices mixed with the crackling of fire benders battling. Zuko scrambled onto the lizard hound and tried not to look back at the palace as it went up in flames behind him.

**ZKTZKTZKT**

Katara smiled at Aang as he threw little May-May up into the air and used the currents to have her fly around. Sokka laughed as a desperate Suki reached for her child, her face a mix of panic and well... fear.

"She's your daughter too", Katara said whacking her brother on the back of the head "You could at least pretend to be concerned."

"She's fine", Sokka rubbed the back of his head "You should have more faith in you fiancée."

"AANG!" Suki had given up reaching for her child and was now staring the air bender down "PUT HER DOWN!"

"She's scary when she gets like this", muttered Sokka stepping forward and plucking the child out of the air, she squealed and hugged Sokka's neck.

"See, she's fine", Aang assured Suki, sliding next to Katara and squeezing her hand

Katara smiled slightly, trying not to give him too much encouragement.

"How old are you now?" Suki snapped, grabbing May-May away from Sokka "Really Aang you can't act like a child for ever!"

She stalked away, May-May waving back at them from over her shoulder. Sokka gave a shrug and turned to follow her, "She's in her 'mom' mode right now it'd be better to talk to a mound of snow than to try and talk logic to her"

Aang laughed but Katara sat there silently watching Sokka as he scampered after his wife. How long had it been since they had defeated the fire lord and went their separate ways? What was Toph doing at this moment? Or Zuko?

The name sent a spasm though her, not of fear or of pleasure or of any other emotion, it was just a reaction from a memory of that last night they had all camped together for one last time. The look in his eyes as he turned away from the dead fire the next morning and started back on the long road to the fire nation.

Blank.

Maybe that's what she was feeling when she thought of him, Blank. Shouldn't she feel some sort of emotion? Instead of nothing but a empty shiver?

Aang put his arm around her disrupting her thoughts, he was taller than her now... had it really been that long?

"What' cha thinking about?" he asked, resting his head against hers

"Nothing", she muttered, scooting closer to him

"Good", he laughed, "You looked like you seen a ghost. Lets go do something fun."

She bit her lip and let him lead her off though the frozen terrain, her mind how ever wasn't there, it was at a camp fire, Aang's arms around her and Zuko's eyes reflecting the flames.

**ZKTZKTZKTZKT**

Toph walked along the wide city streets bored out of her mind, nothing much had happened since they had defeated the fire lord and all this time don't nothing had made her lazy. She was getting rusty and she knew it. Stomping her foot in exasperation she accidentally sending a pillar of rock though a stall of fruit. Whipping some "debris" from her face she shrank back into a alley to avoid the angry stall keeper who was know yelling at the top of his lungs at no one in particular.

She laughed to herself and continued on...until she bumped into someone.

"What the?" she sputtered leaping back to her feet "Twinkle toes is that you?"

"Sorry about that", someone muttered at the same time "You should really watch where you're going."

"Watch where I'm going?" Toph snapped, it was something about that high pitched voice that ticked her off, "I'm blind!"

"Wow, do you like have a cane or something?"

"NO!" she stomped, "Why would I have a cane?"

"To...you know ...see...never mind, sorry about...standing in the wrong spot ...in the middle of the public street..."

"Just don't talk", Toph snapped, "why can't I feel you?"

"Excuse me?"

"I use my earth bending to see the things around me... but I can't feel you..." she trailed off.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that I guess", suddenly they were there standing inches from her

"How'd you do that?" she asked reaching out and poking them in the arm

"I could tell you but then I'd have to kill you", they laughed

"Was that supposed to be funny?" she snapped, poking them harder

"OW...Well...yes?"

"Gah!" she stepped around them and continued on her way, "I don't have time for idiots"

"Well ...bye Toph."

She froze and turned back slowly, "How do you know my name?"

**A/N Soooo what'dcha think??**


	2. Because They Told Me To

**A/n here we go chapter two WOOOOT!**

**Again I apologize to you for character OCness and for the OC's themselves but hopefully everything will make scene in the end...i hope**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own avatar...if I did do you think I would waist my time with fanfiction??**

Chapter Two because they told me to I, _took the left road, said yes, fell for another trick_

**ZKTZKTZKTZKT**

Zuko wasn't quite sure where he was going, out on the country side he couldn't be sure who was for the rebellion or who was his allies. He wished Uncle were with him right now, even if he didn't have any advice to give (not likely), just his presence would have made him feel better, more secure.

Thinking of Uncle made him think of Mai, what had happened to her? She had been at the palace too, she could probably take care of herself ... but Zuko was still worried. How many of them would it take to overpower her? He could never live with himself if his wife was killed in a raid against him.

And he had run away...from the palace but also from her. If she ever found him she was going to be ticked.

If she ever...

"Where are you going?" Zuko looked down to see a slightly chubby girl standing in the middle of the road blocking his path. He pulled the lizard hound to a stop seconds before it would have hit her, but she didn't even blink.

In one hand she held a long staff that blocked off the entire road and in the other a small bundle of herbs. Her clothes weren't like any he had ever seen made out of silver and a blue green making it hard to tell from what nation she was from, putting aside the fact she was smack dab in the middle of the fire nation.

"I asked where you were going", her brown eyes flashed

"Visiting...I'm going to visit my uncle", he muttered tilting his head so that the heavy riding cloak covered his scared face.

She smiled, relaxing and walking forward and petting the lizard hounds head.

"You should take the left road", she said looking up into his eyes

"The left road?...That would take me south?" he sputtered but then remembered his cover story, "And how do you know my uncle lives there?"

She rolled her eyes "You're not going to see your uncle, but you do have friends down there."

"What are you talking about?" he stiffened, had she recognized him?

"I think you know, going south is your best bet right now", she sighed stepping out of his way and pushing a frizzy lock of brown hair away from her eyes

He stared at her for a long moment, "You're not from around here are you?" he asked.

"_You're_ not from around here yourself", she laughed pulling her staff up and freeing his path. "Give your friends my greetings Fire Lord Zuko I've been dieing to meet them for sometime"

"How did you know me?" he asked

"Go left", she nodded ignoring him, looking him up and down before stepping off the road

Shaking his head, he urged the Lizard hound forward and tried not to look back where he could feel the girl's eyes following him until he rounded the bend and tree's blocked her sight.

Riding slowly on, he soon came to a fork in the road and stopped, the words of the girl coming back to him.

The girl was obviously deranged , but she could have been a spy trying to send him into a trap, she did recognize who he was. On the flip side she could be telling him of people waiting to help him to the left, people against the rebellion.

"_You have friends down there"_

He thought of Aang, Sokka and Katara. Would they help him? He had very few things left to lose and if he got them to help it would defiantly make sure the rebellion was ended without much violence. Even the the rebellion leaders were in awe of the Avatar and his powers.

So he sighed and directed the lizard hound left, glancing back over his shoulder half expecting to see the girl in the silver and green blue robes watching him.

She was nowhere to be seen.

**ZKTZKTZKTZKT**

"Katara?" Aang pulled her closer to him "Can I ask you something?"

Katara looked over at him and noticed that everyone suddenly cleared out of the kitchen so that is was just Aang and her left with the empty dishes. For some reason this made her nervous as she glanced over at the seat Suki had been sitting in only seconds before.

"Sure", she muttered, leaning against him slowly

"You never did set a date for the...the...you know..."

"Marriage?"

"Yes well that..." he muttered, playing with her hair "We should set a date"

"Muh" she grunted intertwining her fingers with his "How about in the spring?"

"This spring?" he asked

"Meh" she muttered again squeezing his hand

"Thats only a few months away" he said, squeezing her hand back

"I thought you were the one who wanted to set the date?" she smirked turning to kiss him on the check.

"I'm fine with spring" he smiled down and kissed her on the lips

"Just think", she muttered "the spring breezes"

"Yes" he sighed, closing his eyes

"Aaawwwwww" came the sound of a muffled voice from behind them

"Suki ,shut it!" another voice countered

"But its so romantic and don't you dare talk to your wife like that "

"SHH! They can hear us"

"Sokka, Suki!" Katara called, sliding out of Aang's arms to look behind them were a large bundle of skins was moving, "You can come out now"

Aang laughed as Suki squealed throwing off the skins and running over to them followed by an embarrassed looking Sokka. Katara fell back onto Aang laughing at their vidly different expressions at being discovered.

"It did take you a while" Sokka muttered sitting down next to them and crossing his arms "I mean how long have you been engaged for?"

"A spring wedding!" Suki squealed cutting off Aang's reply "It will be perfect! Or course it would be better in the earth kingdom , no offense but there's tree's and flowers there all blooming! But springs nice here too and we could do something wonderful for your dress!"

Katara slid herself away from Aang again and pretended to listen as Suki (who she would have never have expected to be such a girly-girl) go on and on with plans. She was a little surprised that Suki was more excited than she was.

They had been engaged for a few years, she had always knows she would marry him one day, maybe thats why she didn't feel anything. Maybe thats why she felt detached and numb, that could be a way of showing excitement...right.

She was excited... this _is_ what she wanted

**ZKTZKTZKTZKTZKT**

"It's hard not to" they had left the ground again

"Where are you" Toph hissed swiping at the air in front of her "Stop playing tricks on me!"

She felt their feet return to the ground and spun around to face them, if they were some kind of thief they would not catch her off guard.

"What's your name?" she asked slowly

"I can't tell you"

"Why not?" She resisted the urge to send a rock at their head.

"I don't have one."

"Everyone has a name" she gritted her teeth together, clenching and unclenching her fists

"I don't ... my sister calls me lots of names but none of them are very polite to say in presence company"

Toph sighed, why were idiots always attracted to her? "This is another trick isn't it ...what is wrong with you?"

"Well a lot actually you see my sister says..."

"THAT WASN'T A QUESTION!" she yelled, noticing that people had begun turning in their direction

"Oh sorry...it's been nice meeting you Toph, I'll try to stay out of your way from now on"

Then they were gone, not just off the earth but she could just sense there was no longer someone standing in front of her.

"Where are you?" she yelled, "I wasn't finished with you!"

"Excuse me mam but he's gone", said a small voice

Toph turned to were she could feel the small body of a child, "He?"

"The man you were yelling at, he's gone now" the child (a boy she thought) took a step toward her.

"Who is he? Do you know him?"

"He's one of those people at the carnival or I think he was ...he was wearing funny clothes, I'd never

seen anything like them before"

"Could you tell what nation he was from?"

"That is just the thing miss he was wearing a color I ain't ever seen before almost like a bluey green or a greeny blue...and silver that's what makes me think he was with the carnival"

"Thank you," Toph muttered waving the boy who had been completely useless to her away.

**A/n so yeah ... its going to get all relationshippy later ...a warning to you all (ghost fingers)**


	3. Following My Instinct

**DISCLAIMER: avatar is not mine...things would have been a bit different if I was in charge of the script (rubs hands together evilly) **

**Chapter Three, Following my instinct I _Chose the white ship, Made something beautiful, Went to a carnival _ **

Zuko had never spent much time by the water, so as could be inferred he wasn't very good at choosing a proper boat or crew to sail with. Walking down the rotted wooden dock he had come across a large white ship with a fish's head craved into its wooden prow. Awed by the ships beautiful designs he had quickly booked passage, selling his exhausted lizard hound for a healthy sum. Enough for passage and a new set of clothes.

That had been almost three weeks ago and after three weeks of leaning over the side's with the three other passenger's he quickly realized that the ships beauty did nothing for her balance, she wobbled dangerously at the crest of even the smallest wave despite the fact that it was a number of water benders that were coasting her through the water.

Zuko stayed to himself the whole time. The ship was mainly a trading ship that had taken advantaged of the rocky peace to set up a trade route between a small trading post just west of Aang, Katara and Sokka's home. They were only too happy to accept passengers, especially those who could pay in advance.

Along with him was a woman with sunken eyes and a small baby on her hip and two young men with large spears that talked to each other in whispers and were almost as distant as Zuko was. The crew for the most part alienized the passengers and didn't talk to them unless it was to shout to get out of the way.

A shout had gone up a minute or two ago that the water nation's borders had come into sight and it would be very soon they would reach the docks. Zuko studied the face's of his companions from under his hood the woman looked relieved and the sailors only partly thrilled. The two men though did not seem to be concentrating on the fast approaching land

but on Zuko instead.

He looked away, pretending he had not noticed and waited in anticipation as the island grew bigger and bigger until they were pulling in safety to the docks. Zuko practically leaped off the ship and without looking back scrambled into the small throng of people hoping to disappear before one of the men saw who was hiding under his hood (unless they already had).

"Excuse me?" he asked walking up to a old man at a fish stall "can you give directions to a settlement not to far from here?"

The old man looked at him for a moment then pointed over Zuko's shoulder "Go that way and in a little less than two days you should make it there."

"Thank you", Zuko replied, turning to leave.

"Young man" he called to him.

Zuko turned around slowly, making sure his cloak covered his face. This was exile all over again, hiding his face from strangers and sneaking about, but this time there was no uncle to guide him.

"You might want to get some warmer clothes, it is spring but you are at the bottom part of the world..."

Realizing he was just trying to be helpful Zuko smiled half heartedly at him, "I think I'll be fine"

"Suit yourself" the old man muttered before returning to gutting a strange looking gray fish.

Zuko immediately started off after buying a small sack and and few bits of food, it wasn't until he was about a mile out from the town when he noticed someone was following him. Cursing under his breath Zuko picked up his pace his lungs burning from the cold air that was whipping right through his simple fire nation clothes.

They continued to follow him over the icy landscape growing steadily closer and Zuko grew steadily more tired. Finally he collapsed onto the ground as night closed in, maybe they would go right over me, he thought making himself as small as possible.

"Well, Well, Well" a gruff voice laughed "Lookie here its Fire Lord Zuko"

A well aimed kick to his stomach knocked the wind out of Zuko making him gasp

"Should we just kill him now?" another voice asked kicking his back

"Where would be the fun in that?"

"Get away from me" Zuko hissed staggering to his feet and backing away from them. Even though the gathering darkness he could tell they were the two men from the ship, probably followed him all the way from the fire nation

"Oh yeah? And what you going to do when we don't?" the bigger of the two men sneered advancing toward him

"You don't want to do that" Zuko hissed straining up proudly and releasing a storm of fire.

"Oh the little lordly can play" then man sneered not looking at all scared as he dodged another stream of fire "I have always been fond of games"

The other man laughed and sent his own blast of fire at Zuko who dodged it easily and sent two powerful blasts back. The large man sent a number of tiny darts that sliced and diced his cloak hitting skin in a number of places. Biting his lip so he wouldn't yelp he leaped at the man, images of his life flashing before his eyes.

**ZKTZKTZKTZKTZKT**

"Oh Katara you really have to!" cried Suki jumping up and down "Without it the wedding is going to be boring!"

"Thanks" muttered Katara gloomily, tomorrow was the day and the excitement had built itself up into a stomach ache

"Just do it please" Suki whined "It will only take you a second and you know it, why are you being so stubborn?"

Katara sighed and and closed her eyes to focus, twisting her arms around and around. To a outsider it would seem she was dancing but Suki clapped her hands in excitement and cheered as flowers bloomed up around her and a arch way rose up from the ice. Frozen flowers and blushes bloomed up from the snow and ice glistening in the fading's light.

She opened her eyes and a whole garden of ice was spread out before her all leading to a beautifully crafted archway that was also made from ice and snow. Smiling at her work Katara bent down and touched a frozen rose, it melted slightly from the warmth of her glove and she quickly pulled awat.

"Katara its beautiful" Suki sighed bending down and stroking a bush

"CAREFUL!" Katara warned hurrying over "they're very fragile"

Suki nodded a little embarrassed and stretched "I think I'm going to turn in for the night" she sighed suddenly looking over to the house she shared with Sokka.

Katara snorted, sleep probably wasn't the first thing on Suki's mind "I'm going to stay up a bit longer"

"Oh nerves" Suki smirked "I was the same way"

"I'm getting Married tomorrow Suki." Katara sighed "Why do I feel so depressed?"

"Your just nervous" Suki repeated, put a comforting hand on her shoulder "Aang's going to be a great husband...once he ...you know grows up"

Suki laughed but her words just made Katara's stomach lurch

"Just kidding" Suki's laugh died away when she saw her face "Everything going to be fine"

Giving her a quick hug Suki scurried off to where Sokka was no doubt already waiting for her

"Yeah everythings going to be fine" she muttered turning to face the setting sun

This time tomorrow she would be, no, she wouldn't think about that just yet... she turned red at the thought. Why was she like this? Wouldn't most girls be overjoyed at being married and what happened after...she just didn't feel that ...Aang... marriage seemed like a not Aang thing.

She sighed, she wasn't making any sense, 'not Aang thing', she loved Aang that should be enough shouldn't it? But romance and Aang, he didn't seem to be the ride off into the sunset type of guy. But was she...she was getting married tomorrow this whole argument was stupid. If she didn't want to marry Aang she should have said no the day he purposed.

"UH" she yelled stamping her foot she didn't have time for this

She stormed back to her tent to try and get some sleep, everything would seem better in the morning.

**ZKTZKTZKTZKTZKT**

"For the last time I don't know what he looks like" Toph huffed "I'm blind!"

"Well then can you at least tell me his name" the woman asked Toph could hear her sigh

"He doesn't have one! All I can say is that he had on greenish blue robes with silver and long hair" she thought for a moment "or maybe it was greenish red robes and short hair" she bit her lip trying to remember that the little brat had told her

"I thought you said you were blind" the woman asked

"I am" Toph yelled pounding her fists on the desk

She was going to be days late to Katara and Aang's wedding because she had scrounged the whole of the Earth kingdom capital looking for a boy with no name a robes that she couldn't describe accurately

"Oh hello Toph"

"YOU!" she spun around and sent a boulder at the direction that the voice came from

"Well its nice to see you too" he touched down on the ground right next to her and taking her hand leading her away from were the boulder had lent a very unfriendly dent on the wall "So what have you been up to?"

"Looking for you" she snarled pulling her hand away as soon as they were outside

"Oh thank you, just lucky for you I was abiding through"

"And now I'm going to miss the wedding" she sighed pulling up a pillar of earth to lean against and turned to where she hoped he was

"Who's if I may ask?" he was floating again

"The Avatar or Aang and Katara from the water tribe"

"Oh thats great! Whens the wedding?"

"Tomorrow" she sighed "and its in the south pole"

"Ouch"

"You have no idea" she sighed turning her face to the last remains of the sun as it began to dip below the horizon

"You know I could take you there"

Toph laughed "Yeah right"

"No really" his hand found hers again "I can get you there by tomorrow morning actually"  
"Your kidding" she let the pillar sink back in the earth

"Nope"

"So what are you some sort of air bender?"

"Nope" suddenly Toph felt light headed like she weighed absolutely nothing "I'm the next best thing"

Her feet were off the ground giving one high pitched un-Toph like scream as she felt her vision slide away with the earth and after a few more yelps her consciousness

**A/N so like yeah apparently no one likes this story so... I thank the few of you that managed to get this far...thank you mostly Capitan Noya my home sizzle who keeps me posting this **

**and please it wont kill you to review so please take the risk and hit the bottom at the bottom of this page ...i probably shouldn't be encouraging you ... (wince)**


	4. On One Fine Morning

**A/N Thanks to RuKka for the review that got me off my butt to post this. I had all these chapters typed up and was just posting them when ever I managed to log in but after this one the stories chapters aren't as complete so it will probably take me longer to update**

Disclaimer- I don't own Avatar ... nuff said

**ZKTZKTZKTZKT**

Chapter Four One Fine Morning I _crashed a wedding, held his hand, found out more_

**ZKT**

His vision blurred as he stumbled across the snow, shivering he looked over the horizon and spotted a tiny dot in the distance.

"The settlement" he rasped urging his feet to move faster, just a few hundred feet and he would be there, he would be safe and warm.

Pushing his aching body forward he pushed all thoughts of doubts from his mind he held on the prospect of being in a nice warm bed. After a night of wondering through the darkness half frozen he was amazing that he could even still walk at all.

His skin stung from burns all over his arms and legs, and long cuts left a small trail of red behind him clearly marking his path in case the two mercenaries were concise any time soon.

He would have happily said that he had beaten the two of them and had walked away victorious but the truth of it was that dumb luck had led one of the too close to a ledge of ice and the other one was a little sloppy after his companion had gotten buried under the ice.

Zuko's vision started to blur and he started to count out the steps in his minds giving his mind something to do to keep it off the pain.

4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11...12...13...14...14...no that was 15

He shook his head and started all over again he consecrated so hard it took him a while to hear the shout that had gone up from the village. He saw a small cluster of figures just outside all gathered together...if he could just get their attention

"HEY!" he yelled sending up flames "OVER HERE"

His voice cracked and his throat burned but he thrust his fist into the air again sending up another pillar of fire

"HELP, ITS ZUKO, OVER HERE" he jumped up and down a little before one of his legs gave out and he crumpled to the snow.

It was so cold everything was so cold .

"help" he yelled out weekly "Aang, Sokka, Katara!"

He heard footsteps and voices and turned his head and turned his head to see and angel running toward him.

Her hair was blowing wild and free in the wind and laces with tiny shinny stars. Her dress was long and white, billowing out behind her like a cloud. She came closer and he could see her eyes were blue ...blue like the sea.

She came closer and the angel changed into Katara, a beautiful grown up version of the girl he had known only briefly. She knelt over him her large eyes wide with worry

"Zuko?" she asked pushing the sweat soaked hair from his face

"Katara" he managed to choke out before other people all gathered around him screaming and prodding him. He reached out and grabbed his angels hand tightly and fell back with her name on his lips.

**ZKTZKTZKTZKTZKT**

Katara slid Zuko's shirt off carefully trying not to have the the fabric agitate any of the burns. She set it aside and let her hand stray to the scar that lay exactly where his heart should be, Zuko stirred moaning slightly and opened his eyes. She quickly removed her hands and bended some water over his wounds, slowly going over each in turn and healing it (as best she could).

"I never got to properly thank you" she said quietly staring at his scar

"You don't have to" he muttered, she moved him into a sitting position and offered him some water. He drank deeply and sputtered a bit as she took the cup away

"But I should" she continued "You saved my life that day"

"Then you saved mine and returned the favor"

"Its not a favor to return." she snapped a little irritated "You saved me and I want to thank you for it!"

They stared at each other, eye's blazing, before he slumped back down to tired to fight with her.

She returned to his wounds and he watched her the whole time not saying anything, it was kind of unnerving for her and she tried to keep her eyes away from the shinning amber ones that followed her every move. Finally she was done and wrapped up the worst of the wounds up carefully and helped him slide his shirt back over his head.

He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly as she pulled up blankets around him. Standing up and giving him one last look she made her way to the tent flap and took one step outside

"Your welcome"

It was barely a sigh but she heard it and smiled to herself and closed the flap, immediately Aang was by her side.

"I'm sorry about the wedding" she sighed leaning over and kissing him on the cheek "It looks like we're going to have to postpone it a little longer"

"What! Why?" Aang asked his face falling into a pout

"Its just...Zuko came here for a reason other than the wedding and until we know what happened to him we should wait, I'm not going to getting married only to have my husband fly off to save the world again"

A warm wind picked up making their white robes billow out out around them and Katara's hair to blow into her face. She slowly bended the ice crystals out of her hair as she tried not to look at Aangs face, she didn't want to see how he was responding to this.

"He needs our help" she muttered "I still owe him

She looked up in time to see Aangs eyes widen, he glanced over at the tent flap that blocked Zuko from their view

"What happened between you two?" he asked slowly turning back to her "when you went to the fire nation together?"

Katara thought of the lightning and the fire. Zuko's face when the lighting was shot toward her. The thrill of fear that went through her when he fell to the ground and the horror of those few second were she thought he was dead. And his eyes, his eyes ...

"Nothing" she said slowly "Nothing happened"

**ZKTZKTZKTZKTZKT**

Toph hated him, stupid stupidness. She had spent weeks looking for him and he magically reappears dumps her on Aangs doorstep and leaves without even telling her his name... or anything else for that matter. How did they even get here so fast?

"I hate him" she cried out, angry tears tickling down her face.

_Then why do you wish he was here?_ A little voice inside her asked

"Because there's no one to talk to" she shot back at herself "everyones fussing over Zuko and worrying about the fire nation to talk to me"

_Yeah right_

"SHUT UP"

"Toph?" she turned hopping and praying that it was...

"Hey Aang" she said sighing, trying to hide her disappointment as she felt his soft steps

"Are you okay?" he asked coming to stand next to her

"No" she said darkly "You?"

"Zuko just crashed my wedding" he sighed "Katara's with him now...again"

Toph smiled "Awww are you jealous?"

"More like annoyed"

"Did we ever find out why he got here all beat up?" she asked not being sure if he had been invited or not.

"Apparently there's a rebellion going on in the fire nation" Aang sighed "and a lot of people would like to see him dead because of it, so he came to us"

Toph thought for a moment "Did you send him a invitation to the wedding?"

"Yes" Aang said slowly, she could tell he had just realized the same thing

"So, what if he fled before it got there and someone else found it? Like someone who was hunting him?"

"Then they would know he was here" Aang said softly "they would come here"

"There you go" Toph muttered "What are the odds we can hold off a small army?"

"We've done it before" Aang muttered back not sounding at all thrilled by the idea "Come on we need to tell the others"

**A/N So thanks... and drop a review they inspire me to type faster **


	5. Just By Chance

**A/N YEAH !! Thank you to those of you who reviewed you all being joy to my soul (Happy Face). Anyway here we go chapter five which has been horribly under-edited so be warned if a sentence ends up not making scene to you no matter how many times you reread it...its probably because it doesn't...yeah**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar (trust me its better this way...or at least the writers think so)**

Chapter five Just by chance I _ Fell Down, Got him soaked, Got back on the bandwagon _

**ZKTZKTZKTZKTZKT**

"So...what now?" Zuko asked looking around the fire at all of their faces "Will you help me?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Katara shrugged "Its the Avatars job to keep the peace, so we're already enlisted"

"You guys don't have to come with me" Aang said softly looking across the small fire at Katara "In fact I was hoping that you might..."

"No" Katara said flatly "We'll all go together just like old times"

"Me too!" Suki cut in "Peace is fun and all but living out here had made me lazy"

"No absolutely not!" Sokka shook his head as if that ended the matter "Think of May-May and the baby!"

Katara chocked a bit "Your pregnant again?!"

Suki shrugged "Don't look at me it was his fault".

Sokka turned red and fingered his empty cup, "That doesn't change the fact that you shouldn't be coming along!"

"I don't want any of you to go!" Aang interrupted trying to shut down the whole idea

Zuko wondered vaguely if all their meals were like this, Katara was countering with rather violent hand motions Aang while Suki snapped back at Sokka who was retaliating just as loudly.

"Uh guys" he ventured a little meekly, but no one was listening to him "I don't mean to ..."

"SHUT UP!" Toph's yell made everyone freeze and turn to face the earth bender who had been silent up to that moment "Thank you ...now I don't care what you say twinkle toes we're coming and you two please"

She glared over at Sokka and Suki "not appropriate conversation for the dinner table"

Suki rolled her eyes "I'm coming to, I bet I could take you on if you tried to stop me Sokka"

Sokka opened his mouth to retort but then closed it and nodded sadly "What about May-May?"

"Someone here can watch her for a while" Suki said slowly "Is your grandmother free?"

Zuko sat there silently as they made up all the arraignments feeling a little alone. But then he noticed that the Avatar was sitting silently as well. He watched Aang watching Katara with a worried look on his face until everyone had slowly filed out of the room except for the two of them.

"You really love her don't you" Zuko said slowly once the flap closed behind Katara

Aangs head snapped over to him surprised, but he nodded "Thats why I don't want them going"

Zuko smiled "I know what you mean, everything changes when you find someone like Katara"

Aang stared

"No..not like that I mean to you, what Katara is to you, and what Mai is to me. When you love someone like that..."

Aang smiled "She's the world to me, but sometimes..."

"You have your doubts?" Zuko asked thinking of Mai a little guiltily, their last words to each other had not been kind one's. She was okay though, Zuko had to tell himself that, she was strong she would have survived the attack.

She had to have.

"No...I think she does" Aang sighed snapping Zuko back to the present "She seems more distant after we got engaged and earlier today it was like she didn't even care we were getting married"

Zuko was silent trying to think of Katara being distant to Aang, or to anyone ...besides himself, but that was a long time ago and she had forgiven him...he hoped.

"Zuko..." he looked up at the air bender "I'm sorry you probably didn't need to hear that..."

"No its fine" Zuko replied standing up "I think I get what you mean...Mai did that to me sometimes, its a girl thing I guess"

Aang shrugged and stood up to "Well apparently we're going on a trip Zuko" he yawned "minds well go to bed now"

With that he left Zuko to put out the fire, sighing the tiered fire bender twisted his hand and extinguished the flame with a flick of his wrist. Turning to the door he was just about to leave when someone came and ran headlong into him.

"AH" someone yelled as the momentum pushed him over onto his back. They fell on top of him knocking the air from his lungs and leaving him a bit disoriented.

"Uh" he moaned rubbing his head where their heads had knocked together

"Zuko?"

He was silent for a moment trying to place the voice

"Katara?"

"Umm yeah I was just going to ask if you had a place to sleep"

"...uh"

"No not like that..." he could picture to blush creeping up her cheeks even in the think darkness "I have a extra bed unless you wanted to stay here..."

"Thanks" he muttered shifting slightly "Katara?"

"Yes"

"Not to be rude but do you mind getting off?"

"Oh sorry"

**ZKTZKTZKTZKT**

The morning sunlight turned the whole landscape to a field of sparkling diamonds. Katara pulled her coat tighter around her and watched as the sun rise high into the sky clamming its place in the clear blue abyss. Aang wasn't going to be too happy about this.

Fact One she had a sleeping Zuko in her house

That one fact was bad enough, she was a little guilty but what was she suppose to do? He had been using Sokka and Suki's bed when she had patched him up and it would be bordering cruel to have him sleep on the gathering space floor. So she had politely invited him to use her guest bed.

The one you _let guests use!_

Why was she so guilty about it? Toph was sleeping over at Sokka's and Suki's place, there was nothing wrong with Zuko sleeping at hers. She bit her lip and shook her head, they were going to leave today, getting to the Fire Nation sooner rather than later. Leave it to the Fire Nation to pull them out of the little retirement they had scraped out for them selfs.

She was so deep in her brooding thoughts against the Fire Nation she didn't notice the figure behind her until a hand reached out and tapped her shoulder. Giving a yelp she spun around sending a little wave of melting snow over to her "attacker".

She opened her eyes and blinked at the very wet looking Zuko who was almost as wide eyed as she was.

"M-m-m-m-mmmmm-morning" his teeth chattered as the water slowly froze on his skin "S-s-s-s-s-sooor-r-r-r-r-r-r-y for S-scca-a-ar-i-i-i-ing Y-y-you."

"Oops" she muttered trying her best to bend the water out of his clothes "Sorry"

"N-n-n-n-n-n-o-o-o P-p-p-p-p-p-problem" he managed as he fought kept his temper in check "D-D-o you H-h-have a E-e-ext-t-tra P-p-pppppair of clothes?"

She bit her lip ashamed that she found his stuttered speech so amusing "Inside" she ushered him back in "What were you thinking coming out here in just that?"

He didn't say anything but sat there shivering as she dug through a old trunk looking for a old coat for him, in the end she found one that use to be her father's when he had been around their age. She gave it to him and he pulled in on quickly, his teeth still chattering.

"Better?" She asked pulling out a pair of fur lined boots to match

He managed a shrug (or she thought it was a shrug) as he slid on the boots "Guess I f-f-forgot where I was."

She snorted and waited for him to lace up the boots with a amused look on her face, the mighty Fire Lord on his knee's because of the cold.

"How about now?" she asked as he rubbed he hands together and stood up "Getting warmer?"

"N-not really" he muttered giving a little smile "But I'm getting there"

She smiled back then realized who she was smiling at and stopping a small blush burning on her cheeks. Turning her back to him she cleared her throat "Thats...good"

With out another word to each other they set out and met up with Aang headed the same way. He gave Katara a long look but didn't say anything to her relief. They found the rest of the group in front of Suki and Sokka's house where Toph was arguing over a pair of boots.

"No" Toph snapped "I'm not wearing them!"

"Toph please" Suki sighed dropping the boots by the earth benders feet "You're feet will get covered in frostbite."

Toph's brow winkled like she was actually debating the pro's and con's of frost bitten feet. Katara shook her head and turned to Sokka who was sharpening his boomerang looking only half amused by all of this.

"So it is true" he said noticing Zuko shadowing Katara "He slept with you last night"

That shut Toph and Suki right up. They both turned to stare at her mouths hanging open.

"No Sokka" Katara hissed doing her best not to look at Aang or Zuko "Please learn to think before you speak!"

He shrugged and returned to his boomerang, she chanced a glance behind her and regretted it. Aang's face resembled a fish that had gone far to long with out water, Zuko had taken advantaged of the coats huge hood to cover his face.

"Aang...You know Sokka's just being a jerk right?" she said slowly reaching out to him.

"So now that we're all here I have a problem" Sokka said stopping Aang's reply and setting the boomerang down

"We know you have a problem Sokka" Toph coming to stand next to him and cuffing him on the shoulder "don't worry we're here to get you through this"

Katara laughed the loudest

"Serious now" Sokka warned waving them off "Our original plan was to take back the palace and move one from there"

"We had a plan?" Toph asked sarcastically rolling her eyes

"Yes we had a plan" Sokka rolled his eyes "but the one flaw in that we don't know how much or the enemy we're up against".

"I thought we were going to take the men from here and cross our fingers?" Suki put in

"Whoa wait when did we decide all of this" Aang asked having forgotten the sleeping comment for the time being...

"Last night after dinner?" Katara mentioned "You were listening right?"

"Oh yeah totally listening" Aang muttered in a way that was completely obvious that he hadn't

Katara rolled her eyes and Sokka slapped his forehead

"We were planning battle tactics and you weren't even listening!"he took a deep breath and turned to Zuko "Please tell me you were listening, we need your knowledge of the palace"

"Well I..." everyone turned to stare at him and he turned a light pink "No"

"Great" Sokka slapped his forehead again and Katara vaguely wondered if that was the reason for the brain damage

"Okay, okay I think I get this you plan it to take back the palace with the warriors from the water tribe as back up but your worried about the amount of guards and if we'll have enough men to retake it with out to much of a blood bath" Zuko ventured trying to be of some help

"We never said anything about a blood bath" Suki muttered coming to stand by Sokka a worried look on her face.

"We figured the Avatar would give a lot of them a good shock and after that most of them aren't even benders" Sokka ventured slowly "We thought we had a small chance if we gathered up some more at the trading docks"

"Right..." Zuko stared "You really have no idea what you're doing are you?"

"Nope" Toph sighed pulling on the boots grudgingly "But we get by"

"We could get some more once we get into the fire nation" Katara suggested "I'm sure not everyone supports the rebellion"

"We might be able to pull this off" Sokka muttered sliding into planning mode again "You know the outline of the palace and if we play our cards right..."

"We could win this thing" Aang said making them jump slightly, since he had been quite for so long

"Lets hope so" Sighed Toph "I wasn't planning on spending my summer months like this"

"None of us were" Aang sighed giving Katara a sideways glance "but here we are"

**ZKTZKTZKTZKTZKTZKT**

"LAND!" Toph fell to her knee's and bended herself into the earth so she was up to her knee's in it"Ahhh sweet mud"

She felt the others jump off too but she was to busy enjoying the sensation of "seeing" again. The group joined her while them men from the water tribe started to load supplies off the ship and set up camp.

"So now what?" Suki asked setting her bag down

"Now...we find ...people!" Sokka exclaimed punching the air excitedly

"There's a intelligent plan" Toph muttered standing up strait again

"Well we do...the question is to find a bunch of able bodied men do fight for us?" Sokka went on ignoring her

"Easy...throw Zuko into the nearest tavern and if they don't kill him we've got our self's a army" Toph brushed herself off a bit as the others slowly took in her plan

"I don't like that plan" Zuko said slowly, breaking the silence

"I don't like it either..." Katara said backing Zuko

"Thanks Katara" He sighed in relief

"Because I'm going to have to heal him each time they beat the crap out of him" she finished

"Not really what I was going for..." Zuko muttered

"What about you Aang?" Sokka asked "I kinda like Toph's plan, its simple and we get immediate results"

"I don't know" Aang muttered shifting from foot to foot "It's the only real plan we've got so far..."

Toph heard Katara sigh and smiled "So its settled then"

"I'm going with him" Katara sighed "Someone should have his back"

"No" Sokka snapped his brother instinct kicking in "Aang can have Zuko's back"

"People might hide their true intentions if they see Aang with him, I mean if your not going to pick a fight with the guy who's got the avatar with him"

"I don't like you being...in the middle of everything." Aang stepped closer to Katara

"Then you shouldn't offer him up like that!" she snapped, then softening a little bit she tried to explain "People wont be too intimated by me...until its to late, thats why I'm the best bet"

Toph laughed "Cool lets do this!"

"Zuko?" Aang asked in a desperate attempt to get his future wife out of harms way

The Fire Lord was silent, it was times like these Toph wished she could see, life would be so much easer if she could see their face's

"It's worth a shot" Zuko finally said slowing weighing each word slowly "We don't have any other options"

"We can always take more time..." Aang stared

"No we need to do this now" Zuko cut in, his tone changed "My wifes still there"

'He remembers now' thought Toph darkly 'he was lacking in enthusiasm a second ago'

"So Tomorrow then" Sokka declared, before anyone else could bring any more objections "we head into town"

**A/N wow this chapter totally sucked, oh well I just needed to get them here so I could start the more existing chapters**

**I have Zutara ness in here (more so later) so if you don't like it don't waist anyones time by flaming this. The falling on each other thing is cheesy I'll give you that but hey every good (slightly cheesy) romacy fanfic needs it (wink)**

**Bear with me for for a bit longer and thanks for sticking with me for this long**

**R/R**


	6. Because its Just that Obvious

**A/N So chapter six... r/r **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar this fact should be apparent**

Chapter Six Because its Just that obvious I g_ot beaten by a set of stairs, watched the poison, knew he was there_

"Come on already, its going to be fine!" Katara sighed pulling Zuko to the tavern that was perched on top of a small hill where it crouched threateningly, its brightly lit windows glaring out at them like a pair of leering eyes. The hill leading up to it was steep and a narrow, someone had set up steps had been pushed into the earth, but because of the sure slant they acted more like foot holds.

"Easy for you to say" Zuko muttered darkly "You haven't spent these last two weeks getting stabbed, burnt, kicked, punched and ...and"

"Slapped?" she offered not loosening her grip on his arm as she continued to climb

"Yes!" he snapped "We have enough men, why are we doing this one too?"

"Have you forgotten who healed you each time you got stabbed, burnt, kicked, punched and slapped?!" she growled ignoring his question

"You...But!"

"No but's!" she stopped and turned to face him "neither us want to be here so lets get as many as we can and get the heck back to camp!"

He glared at her and she glared back, they stood like that for a long moment then she sighed and shook her head "I'm right here Zuko, and extra pair of eye's and hands here to help, you'll be fine"

Zuko thought about mentioning the stabbing, burning, kicking, punching and slapping all over again but she was right, he would have faired worse than that if it had just been him. But then again if it had just been him he wouldn't be doing this in the first place.

Finally he sighed and took her outstretched hand pulling himself onto the next step. She smiled and they set off again. Zuko went as slow as he could and by the way Katara kept on stopping sighing dramatically he was pretty sure she could tell it was on purpose.

They eventually reached the tavern only slightly out of breath.

"Stupid stair's" Katara gasped "its really pointless to have them set up like that"

Zuko nodded to busy trying to catch his breath as she started walking to the door.

"Here goes nothing" he muttered as she pushed opened the door and stepped inside, he shook himself a bit and followed her into the mouth of the creature on the hill top.

The first thing that hit him was the smell, most of the other taverns had been hot and stank, but this one smelled of summer spice's and had a coldness to it that was in more of a smell than actual feel. Zuko blinked and followed Katara who had heading strait to the front of the bar.

Both of them kept doing slow 360's of the room and its occupants judging their reactions. Most of them stared or stared but pretend not to over a slowed down game of card's. None of the looks were hostile, more calculated. But rather they were calculating if they could take one the two of them or if they were trying to place who he was, Zuko couldn't tell.

He looked back at Katara who had struck up conversation with the taverns owner, a large man with small black eyes and a large mouth that reminded Zuko of a fish. She was tense and he could make out the little waver in her voice despite her calm outward appearance.

"That far hu?" the tavern owner grumbled to her, his gaze scanning over Zuko "you've traveled quite a ways Mr and Mrs..."

"Oh we're not married" Katara smiled sweetly "just passing through together"

"How...nice" the man muttered "well how's about a round on the house?"

"No...waters fine" Katara's smile widened

The man shrugged "Suit your selfs"

Katara flashed Zuko a quick look and he gave a slow shake of his head, no one had made any move toward them...yet.

"Here you are" the man pounded two glasses on the bars rotten table top "Sorry we couldn't find a better glass for you magistracy."

Katara's eyes widened slightly but she took the water from him and slowly handed one glass to Zuko

"You recognize me?" Zuko asked taking the glass but not making any move to drink it.

"Hard not to Fire Lord" the man laughed taking his finger and tracing around his eye in the shape of Zuko's scar "Hairs longer, but the face is the same"

It had gotten quite, no once else in the tavern moved waiting for Zuko's response. But before he could Katara responded for him.

**ZKTZKTZKTZKTZKT**

"You..." Katara's voice was harsh as she noticed something funny about the cup of water in Zuko's hand "have just crossed a dangerous line"

Letting her own glass fall to the ground she barely flinched as it shattered across the floor with a crash, grabbing Zuko's glass she bended the water out of it. A collective gasp went up as the water lashed out at the tavern master. It slapped him across the face before Katara let it rain down to the wooden floor. Holding out the cup she shoved it into the startled mans face

"You didn't count on a water bender did you?" she snapped letting the black stain at the bottom of the glass speak for itself.

"Now now no need to get worked up over a dirty glass" the man stuttered back up. She lept up onto the counter and let the glass fall too shattering next to the remains of her own.

"I can't bend poison" she said darkly

"Thats a new one" she heard Zuko whisper, out of the corner of her eye she saw him bring up a defensive stance, protecting her back from the bar's other occupants.

"We're here to collect a army to take back the Palace" Zuko's voice rang out almost god like across the silent room. Bending water from her pouch at her side Katara let it hang in the air threateningly, glaring at the tavern master with all the hate she could muster.

"Not all of you will want it to go back to the way it was when my father was the Fire Lord, now we have peace...among other things"

No one moved and Katara held her breath trying to calculate how long it would take them to get to the door. She heard a chair scrape the floor but kept her focus on the cowering man in front of her...waiting.

"We have lost a great many thing...for this peace" said a gruff voice

"Was it worth it?" asked another as another chair moved with a screech

They were loosing them

"Was it?" Zuko questioned back his voice was still powerful and commanding

"Things have gotten better for us" a meeker voice said "out here especially"

"Its true" someone else muttered "heck even the crops are coming in better"

"And things will only get better" Zuko's voice had softened "I'm here to listen to you and guide this country back to the golden years its once had, with out all of the violence and bloodshed"

A dull mummer went up and she felt Zuko loosen his stance

Katara smiled and loosened up too 'good boy Zuko' she thought giving the tavern's owner another sneer making the man finch.

"What would you have us do?" someone asked

"I would have you fight against those who would take back all that I have given back to you"

The mummer swelled and became a wave, crashing out of control as other chairs were pushed back and voice's raised in order to be heard

"QUITE!" they all turned to see Aang standing in the door, the noise stopped immediately, hardly anyone dared breath as the Avatar was recognized. Katara vaguely wondered how he had managed to drop in at the perfect time but quickly pushed the thought away and returned to the task at hand.

"Who will fight for Zuko with me?"

.

By the end of the night they had gathered another fifty warriors from the men at the tavern and their friend's and family who were also willing to fight. Katara was happy to see a few woman also making their way over heads held high. Zuko gave a few more inspirational speeches and even though public speaking was clearly not his strong point he got most of them pumped up enough not to dessert in the middle of the night.

Long after the last camp fires had been put out and the last tent flaps secularly shut, Katara made her way over to where the boats where beached looking for the Fire Lord who had made himself scares after a short dinner. She found him sitting on the sand staring into the sky that had just begun to spout its star's.

"Zuko?" she called softly trying not to startle him

"Poison" he muttered not turning around "didn't see that one coming"

She smiled and sat down next to him "What were you thinking would happen?"

"I was betting on the man in the far corner, as soon as I walked through the door he had pulled out a throwing knife"

"Nice, but I was right wasn't I? I totally had your back and we got out fine."

He shrugged never taking his eyes off the stars

"So what are you thing about?" she asked looking at at the star's to like they could tell her

"These people are actually starting to look up to me" he said softly

"Before I was just the man in the palace, the next big ruler not a person. This all seems very real, this time they're choosing me to lead them not the other way around"

Katara nodded like the whole speech didn't just fly completely over her head.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" he said finally looking over at her a small smirk playing on his lips.

She laughed and shook her head "No I guess I don't"

They both looked back at the stars and a peaceful silence fell between them, all the way until the sun peeked over the great sea to find them both fast asleep on the sandy shore.

**ZKTZKTZKTZKTZKT**

Toph sat up suddenly alert, he was here.

Quickly she pulled apart her rock tent she had made for herself and spun around trying in vain to grasp where he was.

"You...are you there?" she asked quietly realizing she much look like a complete idiot stumbling around her hands outstretched to feel the air around her.

"Please" she whispered letting her hands drop to her side "If you are there...please speak to me!"

The presence that she had felt grew stronger and she bit her lip in anticipation.

"So your taking on a army..."

Toph had spent the whole voyage over to the Fire Nation thinking of what she would say the next time she saw him (besides leaning over the edge and heaving her stomachs contents into the sea), but now that he was here in front of her all the angry speeches and snide remarks flew from her head.

"Yeah...something like that..." she muttered a small smile tugging at her lips "What brings you out here this time of night?"

"Actually the suns just starting to rise" he muttered his feet touching down not far from where she stood "and I was here to do something for my sister."

"What?" she asked moved closer to him

"Can't tell you" he sighed and she could tell from his voice he was tired "You'll see soon though"

"Will you ever tell me who or what you are?"

"You'll see soon enough" he repeated "I really should be heading back, I just came to check and see if you were okay, and not to terribly mad at me"

"Oh I'm mad at you alright!" she laughed humorlessly "You never seem to give a strait answer."

"Its a character defect" he yawned "Maybe one day..."

Then he was gone, as suddenly as he had appeared.

Toph stood started by his sudden disappearance. She had never met anyone like him before, his strange powers as well as his personality. She had debating asking Aang and the others about him but part of her really didn't want to know.

What if he was some kind of monster? Or worse, what if he wasn't real at all just a figment of a lonely blind girls imagination? Everyone else was hooking up and getting married ... maybe some desperate part of her had created him to cover up for her emotional loss.

Sighing she sat down and tried to not think about boat rides and mysterious boys with no names.

**Sorry if there's any spelling errors, its hard to get these chapters to my "editors" now in days but hopefully it's not too bad...**


	7. I Found Out

**A/N so yeah...like no one's reviewed this...or maybe this is just me being a pessimist again **

**Read and Review **

Chapter Seven, I Found out _her fate, his intentions, that he had been watching_

Zuko burst into the room slicing through two guards that flanked the door. Scanning the room he was disappointed to see only a small man sitting on the throne sucking berry juice and not looking all together troubled by Zuko's entrance.

Everything had gone to plan, Sokka had split their small force and had attacked the two weaker walls while a smaller force distracted the main wall and most of the palace's occupants attention. Having the defenders all drawn the the front gates the two other forces got in easily and surprised them from the back side

Not going into the gritty details... in short they had gotten in with out as much casualties as they had planned for. Now they were chasing now the last few stragglers that had slipped through and everything was slowly winding down...or so Zuko thought

"Your the lord?" Zuko asked puzzled taking a step closer "Your the one who's trying to overthrow me?"

"Nope" the old man sighed popping a grape into his mouth from the bowel by his side "My masters out training with the solders"

Zuko thought back to the large warrior that had looked familiar to him who had attacked them at the main gate and realized it had been Thi, the Lord of a small western province. He had tried to over throw him? He had been a Zuko's coronation and hadn't seemed upset by the proceedings...

"Thi did this?" he asked the man as Katara, Toph and Aang charged into the room only to stop with the same shocked expression. The man saw them come in and started laughing again his little feet kicking the air with glee.

'He's drunk' Zuko realized shaking his head 'he doesn't realize whats going on'

"My master" the little man sighed letting the bowel of grapes fall to the ground and shatter

"What did you do with the prisoners when you invaded?" Asked Zuko quickly thinking of Veronic, Mai ...and a few advisers he be sad to see dead.

The old man shrugged "I didn't really keep up with who was killed and who was thrown into the river...there was that one wench though...the one with the little dart thingings, took out quite a few of us before Thi finally got to her"

"Mai" Zuko whispered quietly, but the man still heard him.

"So thats the little she devils name, didn't put up much of a fight near the end though, they always said Thi was a master of taming beast's"

He started to laugh as Zuko's anger boiled over , lunging forward he pulled out a knife and thrust it at the mans throat. They toppled over the chair and fell to the ground Zuko's knife mere Milo-meters away from a vital artery.

"Where's Mai, Where is my wife?" he growled pushing his knife closer to the mans throat, but that only made him laughed more.

"Ohhh ...she's dead!" he cackled unnerved at all by the knife shinning blade "The first to be executed ...by my master himself!"

"Your lying" Zuko choked, tears welling in his eyes "Where is she!"

"At the bottom of the great river" he laughed again "My master will come for you like he did her!"

"We killed your master" Katara came up behind Zuko "The rebellion is over!"

A flicker of panic crossed the man's face then he broke into a smile "until a new master comes, its only a matter of time before a new master takes the old ones place"

He spat at Zuko and Zuko's knife broke skin letting a small stream of red flow down the man's neck

"ENOUGH!" Aang came up and pulled Zuko away "I'll handle this, everyone out!"

Zuko stayed where he was glaring down at the man "Zuko" Aang warned putting a hand on the fire benders shoulder.

"AH!" he yelled in frustration shooting up and storming from the hall Katara following silently behind him. As soon as he was out he slumped down against the wall outside and put his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry" a soft voice said and he looked up to see Katara kneeling down next to him, the others had all cleared out leaving them alone in the hall

"She can't be gone" he chocked looking up at her through tear clouded eyes

Katara put her hand on his shoulder and sat down by his side "Its going to be okay"

"She's gone just like our daughter...just like Kanoko" he leaned his head back against the wall letting the tears slide down his face "She was killed a year ago in the rebellion... she was only three years old, she was showing signs of her first fire bending"

"I'm so sorry, I can't even imagine..." Katara whispered putting her arms around him and pulling him into a hug. He froze, surprised from this new level of immanency, but then he relaxed and rested his head onto her shoulder the tears streaming down his cheeks onto her hair.

"They ...killed her...my baby girl" he chocked out "in the most brutal way...I've tried to forget about her...I'm a horrible person, what kind of father tries to forget their child...my child"

Katara made a humming hushing noise and pulled him closer "Its going to be okay..."

Zuko had no idea how long he sat there crying onto Katara, how long she hummed softly and stroked his back like he was a small child frightened by a loud bang or lightening in a thunderstorm.

Eventually the door opened and Aang stepped out, both Zuko and Katara turned to him, their faces hopefully, but he just shook his head sadly "Its true she's dead"

They stood up and walked slowly over to him "Anything else?"

"He's right... that someone is going to try and take his old masters place, but most of the lords are just followers and they're are only a few that would risk trying to taking control, especially now that the Avatar is here"

"So its over?" Katara ventured

"No, I need to make a few rounds talking to the lords, the rebellion is having its own rebellion within itself right now as four of the larger more powerful lords are fighting each other, so it shouldn't take to much to convince the smaller lord to end the fighting and if we can unite them..."

"We can win the war" Zuko finished his excitement rising "I'm going with you"

"No" Aang said slowly "I want you to stay here"

"What!" Zuko's anger flared again "These are MY people we're talking about"

"Thats the point" Aang countered holding his ground "its because of dislike of you that this whole thing got started! I'm not saying its your fault, I'm just saying people will be more likely to attack you than me, and Zuko we need you alive by the time this is over"

"You can't expect me just to sit here!"

"Yes, in fact I do" snapped Aang "Think Zuko!... its for the best"

"They killed my family!"

"AND THEY'D TRY AND KILL YOU!" Aang banged his staff on the floor "NO"

Zuko glared and spun around pushing against Katara slightly as he stormed off hoping that some enemy solder's were still around, he needed to hurt someone.

**ZKTZKTZKTZKT**

Katara stood in the hallway with Aang watching Zuko's retreating figure and sighed. She hoped he didn't get himself hurt to badly she was already going to have to heal enough people after this. Katara moved her weight from one foot to the other, her right leg was tingling strangely but she ignored the feeling

Probably just a cut.

"Aang so when are we leaving" she asked "I mean I should make some healing rounds first but it looks like everything in terms of fighting is pretty much wrapped up here"

"Katara" he sighed "I'm going by myself"

She froze "Your joking"

He shook his head sadly "No there's no way I'm taking you guys, this is something I need to do"

"That doesn't even make sense!" she snapped grabbing his hands in hers "We're here Aang, here for you, here for Zuko"

She saw hurt flash in his eyes and retraced her steps quickly "What I mean is we're all in this together, where you go we go"

"Katara" he pulled his hands away "Don't make this any harder than it already is"

"I don't understand" she cried reaching out for him again "what do you mean!"

"Just stay here" Aang said still not facing her "I'll be back later"

He broke into a run down the hallway leaving Katara to numb to try and stop him. She stood standing in the now empty hallway to may emotions flying around her head so fast she felt like she was about to tip over. He made no sense! Going after the lords by himself...that was suicide! Sure most of the force had been here but...

Wandering blindly she found herself in a makeshift sick room, where the wounded from both sides were being carried in. Pushing back her hair she knelt down by the closest man and pulled out her water.

Healing took her mind of Aang and the tingling that had turned to a throbbing in her leg, she was only to happy for the distraction. She had long lost count of how many people passed under her hands when someone grabbed her shoulder making her jump.

"Katara?" she looked up at her brother her eyes unfocused

"Yes Sokka"

"Its Suki...and well its Zuko too ... damn idiots"

"What! What happened" she was on her feet in less than a heart beat, despite her right legs protest at movement.

"Here follow me" he took off down the hall Katara close on his heels making her exhausted body move forward "Zuko had bitten off more than he could chew and Suki went in to help, they won against five fire benders...but they didn't count on the sixth one having the ability to control lightning"

"How bad" she asked her throat going dry

"Just over here" Sokka seemed not to hear her as he rounded a corner.

A part of the ceiling had collapsed covering the ground with rubble and a occasional large slab of rock..They leaped through the debris until they came to a spot that was slightly blacked and surrounded by a number of their own fighters all looking worried.

"Katara!" her father ran forward to meet them but they hurried past him and pushing through the small crowd came to the two bodies.

Suki was propped up against a fallen slab of rock, her robes torn and a large gash across her forehead. She was crying as a group of men lifted a large rock off her leg. Katara fell to her side and quickly pulled the water out of the pouch on her side. She felt Suki tense then relax as the glowing water slowly healed her body.

Nothing much was wrong with her, her leg had gotten crushed, but luckily no bones were broken, her forehead was easy enough to heal she was burnt though, pretty bad. Katara did all she could the sent her off to the healing room with a fussing Sokka in tow.

She stood up and looked around for her second charge. They parted for her and she found him leaning moodily against the wall holding a red fabric to his chest, it took her a second to realize that the cloth had originally been white.

"Zuko" She sighed sitting down next to him "What did you do?"

He turned away glaring, gently she took his hand away and examined the wound on his shoulder. It was deep hence the blood, but nothing she couldn't handle. Summoning up her dwindling strength she bended the water around the wound and closed her eyes in concentration

"Didn't I just heal some of these" she sighed feeling that there were more burns and cuts all over his body "Zuko really I hope you didn't go looking for a fight."

He huffed angerly and said nothing

Slowly the others moved away carrying off the bodies of the six fire benders between them and left Katara to deal with Zuko on her own. She opened her eyes and bended her water back into the pouch at her side. Feeling dizzy she leaned down next to him she collapsed to the floor feeling the world spin around her.

"Katara?" Zuko tried to move toward her, but then winced and fell back.

"I'm fine" she gasped squeezing her eyes shut against the stabbing pain in her leg "Just really...really tiered"

"I should get someone" he said trying to stagger to his feet

"Stay" she muttered "you're in no condition to walk"

"I'm fine" he snapped shaking his head a bit "You need help"

He started to stagger away leaving her alone, Katara whimpered and bit her lip as he disappeared behind a chunk of ceiling. She listened to his labored breathing grow fainter until she couldn't take it anymore

"ZUKO!" she finally yelled out tears of pain squeezing out her eyes

"What!" he stumbled hurriedly back over to her "What is it whats wrong?!"

"Please" she managed "Don't leave me by myself"

He opened his mouth to protest looking over his shoulder in the direction he had come back from. Finally with a sigh he sat back down next to her rubbing his eyes with his blood stained fingers. They sat in silence, the pain in her leg turning to a numbing throb, she closed her eyes and tried to relax.

"Katara?"

She was too exhausted to move

"Katara!" hands started to shake her, but she didn't want to wake up

"KATARA!" her forced her eyes open slowly and looked up at Zuko who was staring down at her wide eyed

"Thank god" he breathed "I thought you'd ..."

Then he looked down "Katara...your leg"

Slowly she looked down at it too and saw the large red puddle on the ground "My leg" she echoed before slumping back . Zuko hurriedly pushed her skirt aside a bit and rolled up her leggings to look at a large cut on the back of her right calf, from he ankle to her knee.

"Katara" he gasped reaching out and touching the cut in awe. She cried out and gridded her teeth together.

"What do I do?" Zuko asked leaning back over to her face "Katara how long have you been bleeding like this?"

Her lips moved but no sound came out, this did nothing to comfort Zuko who tore at strip of cloth from his shirt and started bandaging up her leg the best he could. He finally just took off his whole shirt and wrapped the whole thing around it pressing against it with his hands..

"Katara...stay with me...don't go to sleep... Aang and Sokka would never forgive me if you died"

'Aang left me' she thought sadly 'he's flying away right now'

"Aang...think of Aang you guys are going to get married aren't you? Think of that..the wedding ! Think how beautiful your going to look in the dress"

'Zuko thinks I'm beautiful?' Katara smiled like a little love struck school girl at the thought.

"SOMEONE HELP!" someone yelled and she winced

"Yeah thats it ...stay with me now" someone was touching her face

'Aang?' she though puzzled 'no Aangs gone...Zuko'

It had to be Zuko and the truth is she didn't really mind...

**ZKTZKTZKTZKTZKTZKT**

Toph felt Katara being led off on a stretcher, Zuko lead the way ringing his hands together and every now and then pausing to make sure they were keeping up. As far as Toph could tell Katara was being lead off to a private chamber.

Most of the wounded had been healed by Katara before she had passed out and Toph was worried that it had taken all the water bender had to get through the mountain of moaning bloody bodies and make them well again. She was however no where near as worried as Sokka who was pacing back and forth torn between being with his wife or being with his sister.

"Sokka go to Suki" Toph ordered as he stumbled by her again "Zuko's got Katara covered"

She heard him sigh, his voice burdened with exhaustion "Thats what I'm worried about"

Before she had a chance to ask what he meant by that he had gone off to Suki, who now had her own room on a different floor. She thought about following Zuko and watching over Katara, but that would be a bit awkward having Zuko there and her not being able to see him or what he was doing.

She wandered out into the a courtyard looking for Appa, she hadn't seen him to much and figured he was the one least likely to talk back to her. But Appa wasn't there, she felt through the ground and found both Appa and the air bender were no where to be found.

Maybe the went out for a ride, she shrugged and headed back inside looking for a dark corner to catch some shut-eye in.

Aang needed to get his sorry butt back soon, she didn't want Katara waking up to Zuko's scared face, that was just a catastrophe waiting to happen and Toph had never really liked the prospect of love triangles especially between people who were already engaged/ married.

"Nice bending back there"

"Oh your back" she sighed as the familiar pair of feet touched down next to her

"I though your had left me for good"

"Nope"

"So hows it been" she asked sarcastically "scare off any more unsuspecting blind girls?"

"No but I have spend the last few hours protecting one very pretty blind girl who kept almost getting herself killed in a siege"

"You must be talking about some other blind girl because I've been holding up by myself"

"See thats just what I want you to think"

"You like torment me don't you?"

"Its becoming a hobby"

She sighed "I'm not sure if I should be annoyed of flattered by that"

"How about glad that I'm here?"

"My personal guardian angel" she sighed dramatically

"Yeah something like that"

"You really don't understand sarcasm do you?"

He laughed and Toph smiled

**A/n so yeah I suck at writing battle scene's so I spared you all, the Aang leaving like that was kinda sudden but hopefully you'll see his reasoning later on**

**Wow this chapter was long...**


	8. Opened My Eyes and Saw

**DISCLAIMER (I forgot the one for the last chapter...oops): I don't own Avatar bla blablbbla blbla **

**yeah "little brother" Yuki I tried to put some coma's in for you, you probably will wish there were more though...**

Chapter Eight I Opened My eyes and saw_ her, him, nothing_

Zuko felt partly responsible for Katara's current state. Maybe that was the reason he found himself by her bed side for the next two days, changing her leg bandage or getting her something to eat on those rare occasions she woke up. But mostly he just sat there, staring out the window and trying not to think.

He himself had fully healed by the end of the second day, and as the sun rose bringing with it the dawn of the third he found himself unable to wait anymore. Leaving Katara's side he sent a guard to watch her in case she would wake up and need something. Leaving the room with a quick look back at Katara's sleeping form, he set out.

Despite the familiarity of the stone walls Zuko felt as though he was walking into some strange alien world as he rounded the final corner and found himself face to face with a door he had not opened in years.

Kanoko's room.

He swallowed and opened the door slowly. A aging smell of dust, covered the once cheerful vanilla smell that Kanoko had loved. He smiled sadly as he stepped into the room and let the memories circle around him, attracted to him like bugs to a light.

Walking carefully he went over to the window that had been shut tight for many a month and pushed it open, letting the breeze chase away the offal feeling of abandonment from what had once been a child's room. Turning back to face the room he began to take it in fully.

The warn wooden toy's that peeked out of a truck that was pushed up against the corner. The little bed with the little stuffed turtle-duck nuzzled against the faded pillow. Walking over to the bed Zuko sat down slowly and picked up the stuffed toy with trembling hands, he stroking its head slowly trying to get his bearings as the world spun around him.

"_Daddy can you play with me today?"_

"_Not know Kanoko", he sighed ruffling through the enormous pile of papers that cluttered his study, "Have you asked your mother?"_

"_She's busy too", the little girl pouted coming around to Zuko side of the desk and trying to scramble up onto his lap, her glossy black locks fell all the way down her small back, hindering her ability to climb. _

"_What about your friends?", He asked, not looking at her as he plucked her off and placed her back on the floor. _

_The little girl sighed her amber eyes pleading with him,"But I haven't played with you or mommy in a long time!"_

"_We're very busy right now", Zuko muttered finally finding the paper he had been looking for "Maybe tomorrow"_

"_But you said that yesterday!"_

_He sighed and rubbed his forehead slowly, "Not today Kanoko, please don't make me say it again."_

_He opened his eyes to see her trudging back to the door dragging her favorite toy behind her, the turtle-ducks eyes watching him silently as it was dragged away._

"_I love you daddy" she whispered giving him one last heartbreaking glance back before sliding out the door_

"_You too" Zuko called absentmindedly, his fingers already back to the mountain of papers _

The turtle-duck stared up at him, its black button eyes accusing him.

"Its not my fault" he muttered to the toy "It's not my fault"

Zuko's tear's fell down into the turtle-duck's eye's but it didn't blink. It kept staring at him with those cold eyes, reminding him again and again of the last words he said to his daughter.

'its all your fault' it whispered to him 'you let your daughter die'

"_I Love you daddy"_

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" he yelled throwing the toy across the room, it hit the other wall with a _**thunk**_before sliding down and crumpling to the ground.

The room was silent, it would never more be filled a child's laughter, or a fathers smile, a mothers laugh. It stood there as a last testament to a broken family that would never ..because it could never ...be whole again.

"_Say goodnight to your daddy Kanoko", Mai whispered, kissing her daughters forehead _

"I'm sorry" he whispered standing up and walking over to the ragged toy

"_Night daddy" the little girl whispered back "night mommy"_

"I'm sorry" he whispered picking up the limp toy and hugging it close to him

"_Goodnight Kanoko"_

"I'm sorry" his whispered as he placed it back on its resting place

"I shouldn't have come"

**ZKTZKTZKTZKT**

The first thing Katara remembered when she woke up was Aang.

But Aang had left her, she sank back into the pillows with a sigh and closed her eyes trying to make sense of the fuzzy memories that danced in front of her eyes, each more confusing than the last. She scrunched her face in confusion as she tried to sort them in vain.

Most of her memories of the siege were of Zuko...

"Katara?" she opened her eyes, the memories melted into the actual man who stood in front of her his eyes red and puffy.

"Hey" she said struggling to sit up "What happened to you, you look terrible."

"Thanks" he said rolling his eyes at her "I went to her room"

She looked at him confused, who was he talking about?

He must have guessed her thoughts because he quickly replied "Kanoko's room, my daughter"

"Oh" she murmured biting her lip "that ...must have been hard"

He looked down at the floor, "It was, more than I thought it would be".

Katara studied his face as it crumpled and re-crumpled, as he fought to keep his composer, she wanted to reach out and comfort him. He had lost to much and had some how managed to hold it together.

She peeled the sticky covers off and swung her legs over the bed. That was then she noticed the bandage that covered her right leg. When did that happen? She tried to think back but again all she remembered was Aang running away and Zuko kneeling above her...

"When did this happen?" she asked slowly still staring at her leg as if it could tell her.

"What? Oh that, well, we really don't know" Zuko sat down next to her rubbing his eyes "What do you remember?"

Suddenly self consensus at how close they were to each other Katara hesitated to tell him that one of the only thing she remembered was him. She swallowed slowly and pretended to think about it.

"Aang running away", she said slowly "he wanted to take on the other lords on his own."

Zuko sighed and ran his hand through his hair, he seemed relieved about something.

"What?" she asked

"Nothing...so nothing after that?"

"No" she fought to keep her voice steady "Nothing"

"Well you pretty much healed every cut and bruise on every living thing in the palace..."

"And?"

"And...Suki and I got into a bit of a snag, you healed us up too, and then ...passed out" he wasn't looking her in the eye, "Thats when I found the cut on you"

"Oh... and after that?"

"Nothing...you were passed out and we took you up here, you've been out for almost three day's"

Katara stood up and stretched, unfortunately she didn't realize that she hadn't gotten her full strength back and her right leg gave out from under her. With a little yelp she crumpled to the floor.

"Katara!" Zuko raced to catch her, but he got there too late only managing to grab her arm

"Are you okay?" he asked pulling her up carefully "You really should rest some more..."

"Why?" she asked as he helped her back so she was laying down on the bed again "Why are you so nice to me? Taking care of me like this...you really don't have to..."

He pulled the covers around her not meeting her eyes "Well...we're friends right? Its what a friend would do."

Katara watched him through already drooping eyelids as he sat down on a chair next to her. Sure a friend would help, but she had a feeling he had done much more for her than she realized.

"Yeah we're friends" she yawned snuggling deeper into the covers and letting her eyes drift slowly close.

She heard him chuckle softly "We're friends...and besides I owe you...big time"

Katara was about to asked what he meant when sleep came and pulled her away

**ZKTZKTZKTZKT**

Aang still wasn't back, Sokka was to busy fretting over a showing Suki and to top it all off Katara and Zuko were off walking through the gardens together ...again.

Toph sighed and heaved up a slab of rock from the ground and slammed it against the wall, while everyone was off enjoying themselves she was off doing some real work. Building up the palaces defenses after that attack wasn't a piece of cake.

But she did have help...or if you could call what he was doing help

"Put it down" Toph sighed

"But...it fits"

"No" Toph bended the boulder out of the hole he was trying to clog it with "please don't try to help, your making it worse"

"What I'm a suppose to do?" he sighed floating up into the air again

"I don't know, just please stop helping" she sighed

"But there's nothing else to do!" he sighed "Besides spying on the happy couple and that got boring ages ago..."

"Ew" Toph shook her head "you were watching Suki and Sokka?"

"No the water bender and the Fire Lord"

"Their not a couple" Toph snapped darkly, making a face "they already have...you know ...people"

"Okay...where's their people?" he asked, a sarcastic ring to his voice

"Aang...he's not here right now and Mai...she's dead"

"Ah, so they _don't _have people"

"Shut up, and don't encourage that stuff" she made a face at the thought

"Toph who are you talking to?"

Toph stopped and turned to where Katara and Zuko where standing, right behind her

"He's not here anymore?"

"...No" Katara answered slowly "We heard our names...so we thought maybe you wanted something"

"I didn't call you, just having a conversation with a **STUPID BOY WHO CANT SIT STILL!"** she yelled the last part in case he could still hear her.

"Are you talking about Aang?" Zuko asked.

"AHHHHHH" Toph grumbled storming back into the palace, it was just his imagination, there way no way Zuko and Katara were going to hook up...

was there?

**So yeah I noticed how long my chapters were so I decided to do a short one that is just kind here as a bridge between two chapters...yeah moving this plot right along**

**Katara: You had a plot?**

**Zuko: I thought you were just trying to get us together in the shortest yet still vaguely reasonable time frame?**

**Me: I am...but there IS A PLOT**

**Toph: right ... you don't have any idea what your doing do you?**

**Me: THERE IS A PLOT!...somewhere in here (digs through word documents looking for plot)**

**Toph: told ya so, no plot**

**Me: (sigh) ...the first sign of insanity is talking to yourself...or your fanfic characters...**


	9. A Letter

**OVER 1000 HITS WOOOOWWW**

**This is a kind of drown in fluff chapter, so their probably a little OOC ...you've been warned**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own avatar, I tried to buy it from them but they didn't think my crumpled five dollars was enough...**

Chapter NineA letter _made her laugh, forced me to think, made everything worse_

"Careful now" Zuko muttered, sliding his arm around Katara's waist as her legs started to give out from under her.

"Thanks" She smiled at him, Zuko felt a now familiar tightening sensation in his stomach as he smiled back at her. Being with Katara seemed to natural now, laughing and talking with her seemed almost as second nature as breathing.

"We keep this up and I'm going to owe you for life" she laughed

"My own personal slave" he smiled "I rather like that idea"

They made their way over the grassy hill, their laughter ringing out over the fields. The sun shone brightly over the beautiful landscape and made it easy to imagine you were the only human on earth. When the reached the crest of the hill Zuko helped her sit down and put the sack of food they had brought with them next to her.

"It's beautiful", Katara sighed, looking out over the rolling hills and fields that were spread out around them like a miss-matched patchwork quilt.

"It is" Zuko muttered but he was only partly referring to the scenery.

Katara must have noticed the true direction of his comment because a blush crept in to her cheeks. She looked away letting a summer wind blow through her hair, hiding her face. Zuko made himself look away, he was making her uncomfortable...again.

"So what did you pack for us?" Zuko asked digging through the bag in a poor attempt at subject change

"Some bread and cheese nothing to fancy" Katara muttered, glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

"Ah and fruit" Zuko muttered, taking a bite from a apple with a sly smile in her direction.

She turned back to him, relaxing a bit, and pulled a loaf of bread from the sack. He tried not to watch her as she chewed it slowly. They ate the lunch in silence for a long time, watching the cloud's roll out over head, and trying their hardest not to look at each other.

"So did you ever hear about the letter?", She asked suddenly looking at him

"Yes", he said, grateful for the excuse to look her in the eye again

The letter had come in the day before, from Aang, apparently he had everything under control. Or thats what he wanted them to think, he didn't give his location but he did write what Zuko took to be very sappy paragraph for Katara, who turned bright red when she read it.

"I never did read that last paragraph" he muttered, satisfied with the bright red spots that appeared on her cheeks.

"It wasn't meant for you to read", she said softly, biting into the bread again.

He laughed at her expression, earning himself a stony glare.

"Sorry, your face ...wow was it that bad?" he snorted and tried in vain to contain his laughter

"It was a very nice letter" she huffed "Very romantic"

"Really now, something along the lines of 'Katara oh one my heart beats for'" he scooted closer to him and cupped her face in his hands mocking her "'I Aang, have come to the conclusion that I must return home before I can no longer capture the brilliance of your eyes properly'"

Katara bit back a giggle and pushed him away playfully, he got back up and grabbed her face again, trying to keep a serious face.

"I'm not done" Zuko cleared his throat and pulled his voice up another whole octave "'oh Katara, the wind under my glider, the penguin of my ice berg"

"Thats not nice" she laughed "there was not one penguin reference in that letter"

"I think I nailed it" he laughed, leaning his forehead against hers

"Nope" she laughed her blue eyes sparkling with laughter

She didn't pull away from him, Zuko's insides twisted themselves up in knots but he held his ground. Katara reached her hand up and brushed his hair away from his eye slowly, letting her cold fingers trace over his face.

Before Zuko fully realized what he was doing he had moved closer and took her lips in his.

**ZKTZKTZKTZKTZKT**

At first Katara wasn't sure what she was doing, Zuko's lips pushed against hers softly, and she had no idea how to respond. A little voice kept telling her to stop, while another louder voice kept yelling at the other voice to shut up. While she was fighting with her self about what she should do, she was kissing him back.

But in the end...the the little voice won out.

She pulled away, untangling her self from him, Zuko looked up at her with confused and hurt eyes. Standing up on shaky legs she bit her lip and turned away from him, breathing in and out she tried to steady her pounding heart.

"I'm sorry" she heard him mutter "We should go back"

"Y-yeah" she managed even though her voice was trembling

He stood up, swung the pack over his shoulder and offered her his hand, she hesitantly took it and they walked back slowly and silently. The laughter gone from the air, replaced instead with a tense atmosphere that made it hard for Katara to breath.

When they got back to the palace they quickly went their separate ways, with minimal looks back at each other. Katara made her way back to her rooms by herself, she could walk on her own now, but it always left her exhausted.

Collapsing into a chair she pulled a letter from the folds of her dress. It was crumpled from being read and reread thousands of times. Her eyes immediately went down to the last paragraph.

_And finally Katara... I wanted to remind you how much I love you. I know that you probably hate me for the way I left you like that... but I'm fine. I don't want to put you in harms way, and I know you probably hate me even more for saying that, but its true. I would never forgive myself if you came with me and got hurt, Zuko's a good guy, you'll be in good hands while I'm gone. Hopefully I'll be back soon, I'm really starting to miss your eyes. That sounded really cheesy didn't it...well hopefully I'll get to hold you again soon. I really miss you_

_Aang_

She read it over a few more times, even though she could probably repeat it back perfectly by now.

_Zuko's a good guy, you'll be in good hands_

If only Aang knew how true that statement was.

She folded it up and put it back in her pocket. This wasn't how your engagement was suppose to go. She was suppose to be married by Aang by now, with Zuko across the world, out of sight and out of mind. But know Zuko was the one with his arms around her, with Aang being the one across the world.

"Out of sight out of mind" she muttered dryly closing her eye's

It wasn't suppose to go like this, she should never have let something like this happen, it wasn't right. It went against her set of morals, and her common scene. How could Zuko and her...her and Zuko.

"Out of sight and out of mind" she repeated sadly.

All she had to do was ignore Zuko and everything would be alright. She reached up and brushed her fingers across her lips, where the memory of Zuko was still burned onto them. Some how she already knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

**ZKTZKTZKTZKTZKT**

"So I hear you got a letter from Aang" Toph said passing a dish to Sokka's awaiting hands.

"Yes" Katara said, she hadn't said anything all dinner. Leaving it to Suki and Toph to carry on the conversation, while Sokka stuffed his face.

"So...what did it say?" Toph pushed "Is he coming back soon?"

"I'm not sure" Katara muttered, poking at her plate with a loud clacking.

"Well what _did_ it say?" Suki asked

"He said everythings fine with out us" Sokka cut in between bites "I got to read it too"

"But I hear there was a special part for Katara!" Suki squealed "What he say!"

"Thats...private" Katara stuttered

"Ohhh I see... _private"_ Toph rolled her eyes "now I really don't want to know"

"No...its not like that" Katara trying to defend herself over Suki's laughter

"Give it a rest guys" they all turned to Zuko, his voice was stressed and strangely, like Katara, he hadn't said a word all dinner.

"Okay he's right" Toph sighed "there'll be time for grilling her when these two aren't around" she gestured to Zuko and Sokka.

After Suki's laughter faded away they spent the rest of the time in a strained silence. Toph could almost feel the tension coming of Katara in waves. What had Aang said in that letter to set her off like this? And what had got Zuko's robes all up in a bunch?

She sighed and poked at her soup halfheartedly.

She couldn't wait for Aang to come back, then he could get hitched with Katara and the rest of could all go on there bonnie way.

'Like things like this are ever that simple' she thought slurping up the now cold soup, trying to make as much noise as she could to break the ever stifling silence.

**Another short fairy chapter...**

**Hey Captian Noya and Alisonlynn the "Heck yeah!" chapter is next (fangirl squeel)**


	10. Push Me Over The Edge

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar...I do own a lovely pair of fuzzy purple socks but not avatar**

**WARNING lemony references ahead tell me if you think the rating should go up **

**I don't think its bad enough for a M rating but ... yeah**

Chapter 10 Push Me Over The Edge

The stars were just starting to come out as Zuko walked hurriedly down the silent hall's. His mind was spinning, Katara had coldly ignored him for the past to days. When he had gone to her room to make amends she refused to open the door. At dinner she never talked or looked up from her plate.

Dogging through the halls she always managed to outrun him despite his best efforts. That was in fact what he had been doing a minute ago, trying to chase her down. But she had sloshed a puddle of frozen water on the floor and he had slipped, she was gone by the time he had struggled to his feet.

"Katara" he sighed rubbing the arm he had landed on. Why was this so complicated, he just wanted to apologize, he had been out of line. But she had kissed him back...that was something, maybe she was just feeling as confused as he was.

He heard the soft thud of footstep's and looked up hopefully, but it was only Suki. The front of her dress budging a bit, she looked over at him and shook her head.

"Your lost her again?"

Zuko stared at her "You...how?"

"Oh please its not like the two of your have been very subtle with this whole thing, dancing around each other like that" she rolled her eyes "come on"

She grabbed his hand and lead him to a small simple garden, sitting down on a stone bench with a sigh she rubbed her belly slowly waiting for him to sit down next to her.

"So whats the deal with you two?" she asked point blank when he did.

"Deal? There's nothing like that...we're just friends"

"Sure" she stared him down "So what you to do?"

"Nothing!" Zuko exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air "that's why I don't get why she's avoiding me!"

"Nothing..."

"Well...that time we went out together to have lunch...things got kinda personal"

"There you go" Suki exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing in the world "Stupid! She's engaged! And she probably feels like she's betraying Aang when you two get 'personal'!"

"But it wasn't like that...I just want to be friends" he muttered not sure how true that statement was.

He thought back to the briefest moment when he had kissed her, the peace he felt when she worked to heal him all those times, the fear when the lightning had been shot at her and when he had seen all her blood flowing freely on the floor. Even before then, when she had offered to heal his scar even after all he had done to her.

He thought about the laughter, the tears, how he had cried on her shoulder and how she had leaned against him. Fighting by her side and traveling across the sea with her. How she felt against him when he hugged her or carried her when she was hurt. When she had raced to help him and he had thought she was an angel...

Some where along that line from enemy, to alley, to friend, he had grown to care for her.

To...love her.

The realization hit him hard in the chest and made him gasp slightly. Was it really that simple? Was all of this leading up to that one truth, a truth he hadn't seen sitting in front of him in plan view?

"Well thats good!" Suki smiled completely oblivious to his own private epiphany "You two did seem really happy, but not like a couple or anything...She'll be glad to hear that"

'That I love her' he swallowed dryly 'if only I had realized that sooner, much much sooner'

Suki stood up and rubbed her back "Talk to her, but make your intention clear...you don't want to send her the wrong message"

She gave he a smile before walking off muttering under her breath about back pains. Zuko stood up slowly, the weight of his discovery making him dizzy. Now he really had to talk to Katara...but not about being friends.

Standing up he was about to charge over to her room when he noticed she was standing right there. He stared, after days of ignoring and running away from him, what had made her come?

She saw him looking at her and turned red "I-I heard Suki so I came to see what she was doing..."

"Did you hear ...what we talked about?" he asked slowly

"Some" she looked away

"I just wanted to talk to you" he walked over until he was standing in front of her

She looked up her eyes reflecting the stars "I heard...I"

He looked down at those beautiful eyes, that beautiful face, he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. To his delight she didn't pull away, her blue eyes widened but they sunk close as she twisted her lips to fit his.

Zuko reached out and wrapped his arms around her. That movement however, broke the spell and she panicked. Pulling away from him, she stared wide-eyed.

"Katara...I"

But she was gone already, running away from him again.

**ZKTZKTZKTZKTZKT**

Katara's heart fluttered around and around her chest like a caged bird that was fighting to be free of her. She pressed her hand against it, trying to get it to settle as she raced through the halls to her room.

"Katara!"

He was behind her, she picked up the pace and when she reached her door she slabbed it shut. Leaning against it she fought to catch her breath praying he's keep running and pass her right by. She couldn't believe she'd just kissed him again. Even worse, she couldn't believe she had enjoyed it.

"Katara?" he knocked on the door, making her tense up.

"I know your in there"

She put her ear on the door so she could hear him.

"Please let me in...we need to talk about this"

"But I don't want to" she muttered through her teeth gripping the knob with clammy fingers.

He was silent for a long moment, and the horrible thought that he might have heard her comment made her freeze. She bit her lip and tried to relax, maybe she should talk to him. She had always been told it's best to face your fears.

"Please let me in" he moaned exasperatedly from the other side of the door.

With trembling hands she turned the door handle and pulled it open. Zuko's amber eyes blinked in surprise, apparently he hadn't counted on her caving in so easily. She stepped to the side and let him venture into her room. Shutting the door behind him she managed a deep breath and turned to face her fears...literally.

"Listen Katara..I'm sorry"

"You don't have to apologize" she whispered sliding past him to stand by the window so she wouldn't have to look at him.

He came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder gently "I...Katara...this thing with you and me...I"

"Please" she turned to face him taking her hand and cupping it between her own "Don't"

He shook his head "I have to finish... Katara lately my life's been turned around so much I actually feel dizzy and sick from all of it. And you...your standing there pushing me around faster and faster."

She stroked his hand her heart beating faster, this was all happening to fast, to soon.

"Every thing's different now and when I look at you...I feel..."

She looked up at him wanting him to go on, but it seemed all words had failed the great fire lord.

Katara thought back to the moment when he had kissed her, the pounding of her heart and the peace she felt flow through her. The calm she felt when she worked to heal him all those times, the fear when the lightning hit him and when he had fallen, the lighting still flickering about his fallen body. Even before then, when she had offered to heal his scar in the caves.

She thought about the laughter, the tears, how he had cried on her shoulder and how she had leaned against him for support. Fighting by his side and traveling across the sea with him. How he felt against her when he hugged her or carried her when she was hurt and needed him the most. When she had seen him on her wedding day as he unknowing crashed her wedding.

Some where along that line from enemy, to alley, to friend, she had grown to care for him.

To...love him.

Here it was, the edge, she could feel it, one wrong step, one wrong word and the chaos would take the reins. She would be left at the mercy of fate, the wind and tide ...and Zuko. Did she want to jump? Did she dare...

She pulled his hand up to her lips and kissing it softly, before letting it fall back to his side "I think I understand..."

"Do you?" he challenged grabbing her shoulders a bit ruffly

"Do you know what all this had put me through?" he went on, she looked into his intense eyes burning down at her and swallowed dryly.

The edge was growing closer

"Do you?" she asked him stepping closer so that their chests were touching "Do you know what all this...what _you_ have put _me_ through?"

So close...

"I..." he started but she reached out and touched his face freezing him

"Do you understand" she whispered tracing his scar with her fingers.

Leaning forward she pressed her lips against his softly, answering all questions, for both of them.

She jumped off the edge...

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, her heart was thundering in her ears, blocking out the million little voice all screaming why it would never work, but it was to late...

She was falling and she was taking Zuko with her

Katara lifted her arms up and ran her fingers though his long hair pulling his head closer to her, like she had been starving for him this whole time and had never known it.

He took his lips away and started kissing her face, jaw and neck. She giggled, she had never done this before. The only other person she had kissed even close to like this was Aang and Aang was simple, Aang was safe.

Aang was not here.

Katara kissed his forehead and slowly coaxed his mouth back to hers. He stroked her sides slowly making her shiver despite the warmness of the night. She intern, ran her fingers over his back and chest making him sigh and pull her closer.

Giggling slightly from the insanity of the situation, she pulled him over to her bed and playfully pushed him down, smiling wildly as she sunk down next to him finding his lips once more. She was falling faster and faster spinning out of control dancing on the slim line of sanity and blind lust. Dancing faster and faster away from all she had grown to know and trust.

Zuko froze suddenly as she started to slide off his shirt, he took her face in his hands, his eyes wide "Are you sure?" he asked his voice barely a whisper

But it was to late to think about it, she couldn't deify gravity and fall back up. She shushed both their doubts with a breath stealing kiss, Zuko smiling slightly flicked his hand making all the candles go out.

**ZKTZKTZKTZKTZKT**

"Please" he begged jumping on and off the ground so much Toph could barely tell where he was and were he wasn't. Maybe it had been a mistake to come out here with him, it was the middle of the night and she felt like she was about to keel over from exhaustion.

"Will you ever stop that?" she snapped trying to repress a yawn

"Will you ever stop being so stubborn?"

"Hey answer the question"

She heard him sigh and he fell back to the earth directly behind her "Please"

"No, you know what happened last time"

"But it would be fun!"

"Maybe for you" she sighed rubbing her face "I don't like feeling vorniable like that"

"I'll be with you"

"You could always drop me"

"Like I would do that, I carried you fine last time"

"You could on accident, I don't trust you that much"

"Ohh, I'm hurt"

"Your about to be hurt for real unless you let it go"

"Please, I promise I wont drop you"he reached out and grabbed her hand, she immediately felt light and weightless, as she felt her feet leaving the ground

"Put me down" she said dangerously

"Come on" but he did let her go, and she dropped gently back to the earth.

"Thank you" she sniffed turning and walking out into the direction she hoped he wasn't, but of course ...he was.

"Okay if you don't go by choice I'm going to have to force you"

Suddenly Toph was flying, she screamed as she felt herself be flown up far from the earth. She reached out and grabbed his waist for dear life making him laugh

"See it isn't so bad is it"

"I cant see" she barked back holding him tighter "This is horrible its like...

"Your floating in nothingness" she heard him sigh "I know its beautiful isn't it"

"But you can see" she managed to choke out

"No I can't, I close my eyes when ever I fly"

"OPEN THEM YOU IDIOT WE COULD CRASH INTO SOMETHING!"

"No we wont" he sighed peacefully "we're too high up"

"Not making me feel any better"

"Did you know I'm color blind?" he asked suddenly

She was silent for a second "You've got to be kidding me"

"Nope all I see is black and white...and a few shades of gray"

"Not as bad as being blind" she sighed silently enjoying the soft night breeze's

"No I guess its not, but you seem to be doing better than I am"

She laughed feeling herself relax, it was just like he had said, it was like floating in nothingness, feeling weightless and free. They floated in silence for a while before she suddenly felt her feet scratch the ground and suddenly she could see again.

"Hey, thanks for that" she muttered letting go of him feeling a small blush grow on her cheeks

"You welcome" he sighed kissing her on the cheek

"What was that for?" she snapped rubbing her cheek like she was trying to clean some dirt off

"It just seemed right" he sighed "Be glad I didn't kiss your lips"

"You little"

"Bye Toph" his voice was faint as she could tell he had flown away.

Sighing she sat there feeling with her feet, taking in everything around her before heading back to the palace, her heart almost as messed up as her head.

**Kiss me too firecly  
Hold me to tight  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight  
My wildest dreamings  
Could not forsee  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me!**

And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine.  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed the border line  
And if it turns out  
It's over too fast.  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine. 

**-As long as your mine**

**Wicked**

**(no I do not own the song either)**

**On a last note there was no actual jumping off anything during the story it was simple symbolism nothing more**


	11. Because Aang Came Back, Part 1

**A/N adultery is _wrong_ people just so we're all clear...but its so fun to write ! Not really but yes really but I hope you get what I'm trying to say...really...**

**Okay the Toph part of this chapter was RRRRREEEEEEAAAAAALLLLLLYYYYY long so I'm giving her, her own chapter hence why this one is so short because her part will be a follow up chapter all to itself**

**Disclaimer- I do not own ATLAB because it is pretty much a children's show (if you catch my drift)**

Chapter eleven Because Aang came back I (part 1) _hid my face, locked myself away_

Zuko rolled over and opened his eyes, the sun was shining through the curtains and he could hear the mummer of people milling around the court yard outside. Someone sighed and he turned startled, before remembering the actives of the night before. He smiled and leaning down kissed Katara on the forehead, brushing away some of her hair from her face with his hand.

It had been almost two weeks since that first night and ever since then there had been many a kiss behind a tapestry or a meaningful look after dinner. Zuko could not remember being this happy, he wished it could go on forever like this, no thats not true, he wished that things could have been different, that he could have gotten to her before and...

"Hey Aang welcome back!"

Zuko froze and for one horrible moment he though Aang was there, in the room ... with them. But then he realized, with a flood of relief, he was just hearing Toph's voice echo up from the courtyard only two stories below. Scrambling out of Katara's bed he searched around hurriedly for his clothes. How had they gotten that far across the room?

"Zuko?" asked a groggy voice and he looked over to see Katara sitting up on the bed rubbing her eyes.

"Yes" he asked pulling his shirt over his head trying to avoid the widow, where thankfully, Aang was making small talk with Toph.

"Why are you up so early" she complained her eyes still clouded with sleep

He rolled his eyes, as he finished pulling on the rest of his clothes while keeping on eye on the window.

"Why are you going?" she whined, got out of the bed pulling she sheets up with her, stumbling toward him and kissing him on the lips.

He pulled away slowly, momentary forgetting what he was doing. Then he caught Toph's goodbye to Aang and he remembered, "Aang's back, I need to go"

Katara's eyes widened and she clutched his shirt with shaking hands "Zuko what are we going to do!"

"I don't know" he kissed her back and gently removed her hands caressing her cheek "We'll find a way though"

They heard more greetings and knew that Aang would be close to reaching his destination soon... that destination being Katara. She ran to her clothing chest and pulled out a nightgown slipped it on and crinkled it up with trembling hands.

"I'll see you soon" he muttered, kissing her extra hard before slipping out into the hall and scurrying off to his own chambers.

His heart hammered inside his chest the whole time, they would be caught, then what would happen? He sat down on his own bed and made himself breath, it would be fine, no one would find out, they would get through this alright.

They had managed this long hadn't they?

They would be fine, they would be careful, and they would be okay...

**ZKTZKTZKTZKTZKT**

They couldn't do this

The five minutes it took Aang to get up to her room felt like a eternity. Katara paced round and round looking for anything that would give away the events of the night before. The bed was remade and her clothes were put away, but she still felt like the whole room was screaming the truth for Aang to hear loud and clear.

"Katara?" she breathed in and out, she could do this, she had to.

"Aang!" she yelled forcing a smile onto her face. She opened the door and lept into his arms with as much enthusiasm she could muster.

"Hello to you too!" he said laughing and hugging her back "I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, no its fine!" she smiled pulling him into her room and shutting th door "So did everything go okay?"

"I guess" he shrugged "I only had to fight with five of them and only one put up a intense fight, but I'll telling everyone later on."

"We all wished we could have been by your side" she lied, hugging him again so he couldn't see her eyes.

"I'm just glad to be back" he sighed taking her face in his hands and kissing her

She tried to kiss back but her mind kept on going back to Zuko and his ability to make her melt with a look, his kisses, his touch...was this how it was going to be from now on? Being haunted by something she couldn't have?

She broke away slowly and faked a yawn "I stayed up waiting for you and I'm sorry to say I'm really exhausted"

Aang laughed "Thank you, but you didn't have to, why don't you get some more sleep and when you feel up to it come and see me"

"That'd be wonderful" she sighed kissing him quickly.

"We can even get a new wedding date!" Aang said excitedly "Now that everything is smoothed over!"

"Yeah ..the wedding..." her stomached dropped.

"I let you get to sleep" he smiled at her, sending a knife though her heart with his parting kiss.

She closed the door behind him and sank down on her bed tears streaking down her face, she had betrayed Aang, and she was going to betray herself with the vows that tied her to him.

"Zuko" she sobbed into her sheets "What are we going to do?"

She rolled over and watched the door, hoping soon the fire bender would come in and kiss away her tears. She waited and waited, but Zuko never came, brushing them away with the back of her hand Katara bit her lip and realized it was hopeless, he wouldn't risk coming.

Heaving a shaky sigh she's got up and got dressed on wobbly legs. Checking her face in the mirror, she strained up her hair and slashed some water over her face. Giving her sad reflection one last look she exited the room.

"Mom, where ever you are ...help me" she whispered

**Yeah really short**


	12. Because Aang Came Back, Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own avatar, because Katara would have gotten together with Zuko (duh)**

**Again this is a Toph only chapter because it made Chapter 11 way to long with all three part's**

Chapter Twelve Because Aang came back I (part 2) _found out who he was_

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Toph smiled at the group, strange enough she could feel the tension rolling off Katara in waves, even though it was** her** fiancée who was back. Even the usual calm, collected, Zuko was tenser than usual and kept shifting his weight, like he was getting ready to make a run for it.

She dismissed her suspicions and returned her attention to Aang who was recounting his journey for all of them. Sokka 'ooooooed' and 'aaaaahhhhhhed' as Aang told of the various encounters, friendly and not so much.

Toph for the most part was fairly bored, she hadn't seen _him_ for week's, ever since the night he had taken her flying. She thought it was a little rude, just leave her like that. She had been silently brooding half the time, while she spent the other half looking for him, hoping he would just pop up somewhere.

"And there were these to strange people" Aang's voice disrupted her thoughts and she turned back to him "Dressed really funny wearing these blue green robes lined with-"

"Silver", Toph finished, unconscious of what she was saying

"Yeah how'd you know?", Aang said slowly, she could feel all their eyes turning to her.

"Lucky guess", she muttered looking away.

Toph didn't know why she had never told them about him, maybe she was afraid that she'd find out he wasn't real, only a fragment of her imagination. What were the odds that someone other than a air bender could fly?

"Well ...okay", Aang went on, shrugging off her comment, "They were brother and sister, he had this long golden hair with little beads and feathers strung into it. She had this large staff with big brown bushy hair"

"They don't sound like they have much in common" Katara said sounded confused "and who ever heard of golden hair?"

"This girl..." Zuko cut in "did she have brown eyes too? Maybe had a bundle of herbs or something like that with her?"

"Yeah...let me guess that was just a lucky guess too" Aang laughed humorlessly

"No, I ran into her...she kinda told me to go to you guys while I was running from the palace in the first place" he muttered shifting positions, again "She was...I don't know how to describe her, just weird or deranged"  
"She knew things" Aang added, he mood suddenly turning a little dark "She told me I should head home sooner than I'd planned to originally, she said there was something wrong going on at back here"

Toph felt two people tense up even more.

"But everything seems fine now that I'm here" he finished the happy ring back in his voice

"What else did she say" Suki asked leaning forward

"She said that you would have twins soon actually" Aang said over Suki's sequel of delight "Maybe she was a orical of some sort?"

"And the guy?" Toph asked, trying to make her voice sound unconcerned

"He was odd to, he could fly around..."

"Come again?" Suki asked

"Its not air bending, I cant really explain what he does he just kinda floats around"

Toph tried to calm her accelerating heart rate

"So what they do beside bounce around and profisize things?"

"They helped me out a lot actually followed me while I traveled pulled me out of a few sticky situations, it was almost like some of the fire lord were scared of them more than they were of me...hard to believe though the boy was kind of a klutz"

"And the girl?" Zuko asked, sounded genuinely curious.

"She kept to herself and stopped her brother from telling me things a lot, she's amazing with that staff though, I've never seen that kind of martial arts style before"

"Do they have names?" Toph found herself asking.

"They wouldn't say, they just said to think of them if I needed them and they'd come. They left me soon after everything was settled, promising to round up a few scattered bands of rebels that were still trying to keep the revolution going"

"And you let them go just like that? You trusted them that much?" Sokka asked shocked, Toph could almost see him slapping his forehead with his hand "Aang you don't know the first thing about those people not even their names for pete's sake!"

"I know but...they're something about them...you can't help but trust them"

"I know that feeling", Zuko muttered "She scared me a bit but I found myself taking her advise anyway"

"Do you think we'll ever get to meet them?" Katara asked, slowly shifting positions again.

"Maybe, I hope so" Aang said "It'd be nice to have them as close allies"

**TTTTTTTTTTT**

Later that night when she was sure every one else had gone to sleep Toph climbed out onto the hill, sighed and thought about him long and hard hoping he'd come just like Aang had said. She stayed up there for hours until suddenly she felt a presence behind her and turned smiling against her will, hoping it was him.

"My brother can not come to you" a cool voice said as the mysterious figure stepped out onto the hill top a few feet from her.

"Are you...his sister?" Toph ventured, tensing up, assuming they were talking about the same guy.

"Yes, I'm sorry but you can not see him anymore" she said sighing like she was extremely tiered "We are not part of this world...we have already done what we came here to do"

"What are you?" Toph asked her voice shaking slightly. Zuko was right, this girl was strange.

The girl laughed softly "Something you should forget, and soon will. I am sorry I can see that you would have loved my brother deeply if you had the chance, but you have your own path to follow and he had his... but unlike you, I can not make him forget..."

"Please" Toph said suddenly frightened that she was some sort of witch "Don't make me forget"

"Would you rather spend you whole life waiting for something that cannot be?" she asked softly advancing toward Toph slowly "I could take them away and with it your pain"

"My pain" Toph echoed numbly "What if I want that pain?"

"That is both wise and foolish" the girl sighed again "I wish I could do something for you, I always did enjoy a good love story, but I can't grant what your heart yurns for the most"

Toph was about to reply when another person entered the clearing

"Sister please..."

"You" Toph gasped not knowing what to call him by.

"Brother do not do something you'll regret" she warned stepping away from Toph.

"Give us a moment please" he said his voice commanding as he came to stand by Toph who relaxed as he rested a cold hand on her shoulder.

Suddenly it was just her and him, as if his sister had just vanished. She turned to him slowly ashamed the find tears were welling up in her eyes

"Whats going on?" she whispered reaching up to touch his face

He did not stop her, letting her run her hands over his features, and over his long hair that was indeed braided with beads and feathers. When she had finished he grabbed her hand and took her up into the sky, she clung to his chest listening to the steady beating of his heart

"Why can't I know your name" she whispered

"To know my name is to control me" he sighed "thats why only my sister knows my true name"

"But you know my name" she whispered

"It works differently for me" he bend down and kissed her forehead, she did not object "terrible terrible things could happened in someone knew my name"

"What are you" she asked slowly burring her face deeper into his clothes

"I'm flesh and blood like you, but I'm also different" he ran his fingers through her hair

"Why cant any of you give me a strait answer" she muttered tilting her face up to him

He chucked "That would take away half the fun"

"Your being very somber, these past few minutes you've probably been the most serous I've ever seen you"

"Your being very nice" he laughed "You haven't yelled at me in the past few minutes"

They were silent for a long moment

"Is it true that I'll never see you again?" she asked suddenly "and that I'll forget everything?"

A teardrop fell onto her face and she realized he was crying, reaching up she grabbed his face and pulled it down to her level. Slowly she leaned forward, she was afraid she would miss, but she found his lips easily.

"Anthony" he whispered into her ear after breaking away "I trust you with my name, and ...my heart this night Toph of the earth kingdom, please keep them safe"

She was crying too now but despite that she managed to choke out "Anthony, what kind of a name is that?"

"The secret kind" he muttered kissing her again "Take care of them for me okay?"

She nodded somberly the realization that he was really leaving her hitting her hard, like a punch in the stomach.

"I will" she managed so say

Toph was suddenly on the ground, frantically she reached out trying to grab hold of him, to keep him from leaving. But it was to late...

He was already gone

**Yeah remember when I said my OC's were a little strange/bazar...**


	13. Because of Things Beyond My Control

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar ... (cries) why must you keep reminding me**

**OVER 2,000 READS WOOOOOTTTTTTT**

**Its seems like only yesterday that I first sat down to type this! **

Chapter thirteen Because things beyond my control I _learned the meaning of guilt, told him the truth, found out their secret_

Zuko watched Aang and Katara from the his chamber balcony. He watched Aang stroke her hair and felt his fists tighten reflexively as he watched them. Sokka splashed around in the water with Suki, all of them completely unaware of his jealous eyes. He wanted to be the one down there with Katara, running _his _fingers though her hair and kissing her finger tips with _his _lips.

Katara must have been thinking the same thing because she got up and walked away from Aang and into the water. He watched her splash happily around, bending water into Sokka's face. He wanted to be there, not here. What would he give? What would he take?

No he shouldn't think like that...no matter how much he loved her.

He shook his head and closed the curtains, sinking down onto his bed he closed his eyes and put his head into his hands.

_Let go _the voice of logic whispered _let her go._

There was a knock on the door her sighed and strained up, adjusting his robes and placing a blank expression into his face "Yes?" he called.

"Fire Lord Zuko" came a muffled voice of a guard "There's a woman here to see you"

He perked up...Katara?

"Who is it?"

"She wont say sir, she requests meeting her in the throne room."

"Do you know what she wants?"

"She said she has some information for you."

"Tell her I'll be right there" he said coldly, it was not Katara.

Taking a deep breath he shook himself off a bit and not knowing what to expect, went down to the throne room. He nodded at the guards at the entrance, trusting them not to let anyone in so lightly. He pushed opened the doors and stepped inside.

At first glance there seemed to be no one in the room, but then out of the shadows melted a tall cloaked figure. Zuko tensed and summoned fire around his firsts, the guards could always be wrong.

"Put it away Zuko" a rasping voice said softly.

He did, that voice...it was so familiar

"Don't tell me you don't remember me" they stepped closer to him "How long has it been? A month? Maybe two?."

"I'm sorry" he said slowly "You do sound familiar to me"

With a scream of anguish the figure pulled off their hood reviling to sunken eyes and jet black hair, a long scar cut across the once beautiful face and the eye's that had once looked at him with love and understanding now burned with fire and hatred.

"Do you recognize me now?" she said sadly, taking another step toward him.

"Mai" Zuko breathed running over to her side and wrapping her in a warm embrace

"I..." he felt her go limp in his arms "Zuko"

"Mai?" he tilted her face up to him "What happened to you? They all said you were dead."

Tears streamed down her face as she stared up at him hatred vanished "Zuko, I..I...he"

He pulled her to his chest as she broke out in tears "No its okay...you don't have to tell my anything you don't want to.."

"You left me" she cried, her shaking violently "You left me"

"I'm sorry ..." his whispered, not talking only about leaving her, but of what happened later...that beautiful curse, Katara.

"I'm here now" he muttered pulling her closer "I wont let anyone hurt you...every again"

Zuko had never seen Mai cry and if he wasn't so overwhelmed by the fact she was alive he might have commented on it. But something had changed in Mai, and only time would tell what kind of a change it was...

**ZKTZKTZKTZKTZKT**

"Katara?" Zuko called, knocking quietly as he opened her door.

She looked up from a chair where she was curled up with a scroll. Smiling sadly and she got up slowly, setting the scroll down on a near by table. He shut the door behind him and rushed up to meet her, he pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her. Katara closed her eyes and savored the moment, letting herself put her arms around him and pull him closer.

"Are you positive no one followed you?" she asked finally, pulling away from him.

"Yes Katara we're safe, now what if it you needed to tell me?" he looked worried and frazzled. But why shouldn't he be, his wife was back. The same one that had been raped, thrown off a cliff and left for dead. It was rumored that Mai wasn't quite in her mind, but ever faithful Zuko had barely left her side since she had gotten back.

"Zuko..." she tried but her voice failed her, she swallowed and tried again "you don't know how hard this is to say...those nights when we...those nights we were together...you see..."

She took a deep breath and spat it out "I'm pregnant...with your child"

Her words sunk into the room and nether of them moved. She watched his face trying to find some reaction but it remained blank. She opened her mouth wanting to speak and break the silence, but she couldn't get air to pass through her throat. Finally he moved breaking the spell, he took a step back his eyes shinning with tears, but she knew he would never let those gathering tears fall.

"Are you positive?" he finally managed, finding his voice "I mean you ..."

He stopped when she looked up at him

"No Zuko" she sighed "I'm pregnant"

"So what are you going to do?" Zuko whispered, his eyes wide as he fell into the chair she had just gotten out of.

"I don't know...I still don't quite believe its true" she turned her back to him so he couldn't see her face "I guess I'll have to marry Aang sooner than rather than later, hopefully he'll think the baby's his"

"And everything will go back to normal" he hissed bitterly, his tone made her flinch.

"Nothing can ever go back to normal" she turned back slowly, tears beginning to leak from her eyes "but there's nothing we can do about it, its just ...its just"

"Not fair" he finished for her as she collapsed into sobs, her whole frame shaking.

Leaning against a near by wall for support she clutched her stomach and sank to the warn wooden floor, tears falling freely from her eyes.

"Is it the baby?" Zuko shot up from his chair and rushed over to her side his eyes wide in disbelief, as he mistook her movements for one of physical pain.

She laughed humorlessly covering her face with her hands "Zuko I still have a good eight months to go the baby wont be doing much for a while."

He sat down next to her and grabbed her hands away from her face, rubbing them between his fingers like they were the most important things in the world. His hands were warm and soft compared to her cold clammy hands that now shook from the exhilaration coursing through her.

She could never be with Zuko, if someone had told her she would have ever loved him this strongly she would have laughed in their face, but now she was there on the edge wanting nothing more than to take the leap over into the unknown.

Into unsafe territory, uncertain ground that could give out from under her at any moment. She had learned to love it, living with Zuko and for Zuko. It was different ... like having silence that you didn't feel like you needed to fill or a light kiss that could have more meaning than their most intense.

He reached up and caressed her face, his fingers tracing her features, memorizing them she realized sadly. It probably would be the last time they were alone like this. The last time on the edge, she reached forward and traced his face too.

Pulling her face toward his he pressed her lips against his softly and slowly, savoring it The kiss lasted a moment, the last kiss. It was simple and gentle and the opposite of what they both truly wanted. But they both knew that it was time to back off, they couldn't risk what might happen if they went any further.

Dancing on the edge, that terrible beautiful dance ... was over and it was time to return to safer ground

and learn to forget.

**ZKTZKTZKTZKTZKT**

Toph smiled sadly, poor Katara. She wouldn't tell anyone what she knew, not even Katara. She had felt a difference in Katara for a while now, there was more to her. Something new was growing inside of her, and it was pretty obvious to Toph that Aang had nothing to do with it.

Would they sneak off together? Toph had never been very fond of the romantic.

Would they tell? then again Toph didn't like how that would end.

Would they pretend it never happened? Toph didn't much like that one either, knowing that she woulds have to carry the burden of a secret she had no right to keep.

She wished Anthony was here. He was probably long gone by now, but she still had her memories of him so he must have talked to his sister. She smiled remembering the feel of his lips on hers. The feeling of flying with him ... she would never see him again.

Figuratively though...she wished she could have seen him. She really needed something to distract her, she didn't like tearing herself up over a stupid boy.

'What does he look like?' she thought before mentally slapping herself ' STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM!'

'Thinking about him is not going to bring him back' she added on dully

"Toph?" Katara asked making the earth bender jump

"Hello princess" she muttered, masking her disappointment and scooting over to the water bender could join her.

"I just wanted to ask you...if you knew? I know you feel vibrations and stuff so..."

Toph laughed "Nice"

"So...you do know?"

"Your getting denser, so unless you got a weird paradisaic bug in you, your pregnant"

"You won't tell will you" Katara's voice was pleading "I don't know what I'd do if Aang knew"

"I thought Aang was the father" Toph said, giving Katara a look that she hoped the water bender understood.

"Oh ...yes of course" Katara muttered sitting down next to her

"So you have nothing to worry about besides how to get a wedding set up in less than a week"

Katara sniffled a bit "Yeah"

Toph reached out and grabbed her hand "I'll help you princess" she sighed

"Thank you" Katara choked

"Just promise me all that will stop after you get married" Toph warned giving her a hard look

It went unspoken that she meant Zuko would stop.

"Its already been over since Aang came back" Katara laughed humorlessly "You think I'm a monster don't you?"

"No...I just think fate doesn't like you very much at the moment" she paused realizing she wasn't helping "but you'll get through it"

"I thought about telling Aang I really did" she muttered defending herself "but I don't know who would take it worse...me or Aang, I couldn't live with him hating me"

Toph was silent

"He...I...I'm just scared and worried, I have no idea what to do, I love him more than I love Aang and now that I'm marring Aang I feel sick" Katara was crying now "I feel like I'm betraying both of them"

"I don't know what to tell you" Toph said slowly "I'll be here if you need me..."

"Thank you" Katara whispered giving Toph a hug "I don't think I could do this alone"

'Neither can I' thought Toph but she hugged the broken hearted girl back

This wasn't what she meant when she said she wanted something to take her mind off of Anthony.

_**Thought you should know **_

_**I tried my best to let go of you **_

_**But I don't want to **_

_**Just gotta say it all before I go **_

_**Just so you know**_

**Just so you know**

**Jessie McCartney **

**(I don't own the song either)**

**Its almost done!! (cries)**

**please continue to read and review !**


	14. On that special day

**I do not own avatar or its characters (or 9 crimes by Damien Rice)**

**I do own a laptop, a wild imagination and a fanfic account**

**NOT THE LAST CHAPTER**

Chapter fourteen On that special day I, _cried, screamed, called his name_

She was beautiful, she looked just like the time he had seen her running to him in that same blinding white dress. His angel coming to save him. But now she was slowly walking away from him, over to Aang who stood at the other end of the isle beaming with joy.

Mai squeezed his hand and he looked down at her, forcing a smile. She had finally told him what had happened to her. How she had been beaten and raped ...and left for dead on the banks of the rushing river. How she had climbed bleeding and broken back, only thinking of Zuko and how he needed her.

All the while he had been kissing Katara, his insides withered with guilt every time he though of it. If he had know...would it have been different? He looked down at Mai and had to believe that things would have gone differently. But did he wish they had? Wouldn't it have been better if... if so many things had not happened.

Mai smiled at him softly and he turned his attention back to where Aang and Katara now had clasped hands. He watched Katara's eyes willing her to look at him, but she kept them focused on Aang... until the bitter end. It was funny that his whole world came to a end with the thunderous cheers and explosion of fireworks. It was then she looked at him, and he saw the truth behind her tears. She looked right at him unblinking, a smile brightening her face.

After she tried to find him, pushing through the crowds, her face torn between pain and a quickly fading mask of joy. Each time he saw her heading toward him he would go the opposite direction. They could not afford to mess up and show even the smallest amount of affection here. After a while she realized his intent and with one heartbreaking look his way stopped.

He had managed to avoid talking to any of them. Except for Toph, who kept shooting him looks of warning that made him wonder if she knew, but how could she? Zuko quickly left the celebration as soon as he was aloud to, without being rude to the new couple. Taking only one look back at Katara he left grabbing Mai's hand firmly, telling him self over and over that it was the right choice as they walked out.

He wouldn't see her until eight months later...

**ZKTZKTZKTZKTZKT**

Katara gripped the sides of the bed and screamed. Her body felt like it was being torn apart from the inside. Sokka floated nearby not sure where he should stand as Suki mopped the sweat off her head and whispered to her, urging her on, as each new wave of pain threatened her sanity.

Aang, her husband, sat right next to her holding her hand his eyes wide with the prospect of his first born. She looked over at him and forced herself to give a weak smile before another spasm shook her body and she howled out again.

Just then the door opened and Toph entered dragging a confused looking Zuko into the already overcrowded room. Their eyes meant for a brief moment and Katara knew he understood that it was his child she was pushing painfully into the world.

"She needs all the support she can get", Toph shrugged, as the others stared wondering why she though Zuko of all people should be there "We all should be here for her"

Nodded uncertainly, they all went back to their respective worried stances around Katara who did her best to keep her eyes away from Zuko. No one seemed to notice how Zuko sat down on Katara's other side and slid his hand under the sheet, so his hand could grab hers with out anyone watching or wondering what the motives were behind the gesture. Katara closed her eyes and smiled for a brief second, before that smiled shattered with another scream. She clutched Zuko's hand so hard he winced, but he still held on firmly.

"There we go" Suki coaxed "You can do this"

"I..I.." Katara gasped before a tiny shriek broke through the strained silence.

Katara fell back painting and Suki held up a red faced baby, Aang gasped and reached for the child. Suki pushed Aang away and rubbed the baby off with a damn towel, only then did she hand him over to Aang who's eye lit up with wonder

Katara smiled softly and turned her head to face Zuko. He had tears in his eyes as he stared at the son he would never know. She squeezed his hand under the sheets, trying to tell him he would know the child. It would love him like a father and a older brother rolled into one.

She would make sure of it.

"Katara" Aang handed her the baby gently "Isn't he beautiful"

"Yes" she said, sneaking another glance at Zuko's longing face as she put her arms around her child "yes he is"

**ZKTZKTZKTZKTZKT**

Toph watched the setting sun and sighed, she was going to leave for the earth kingdom sometime in the next week or so. So much had happened in the past few months that it was going to be weird going out and pretending to be normal...again. This time it would be different though, this time there had been Anthony.

Katara, Aang and her child were heading back to the south pole for the time being. Sokka and Suki were going with them to picking up May-May before going to drop by Suki's home village for a while.

Katara had given Zuko a formal goodbye and nothing more personal than a small hug (while being supervised by Toph). Toph was almost happy she was blind at that moment, so she couldn't see their faces...She felt sorry for them its true, but it was out of their hands now. Its not like Katara could un-marry Aang or Zuko just leave Mai, especially the way she was right now.

Zuko would be staying here laboring over his unstable wife. Must have been some kind of guilt mechanism that kept him so attached to her side. The fire lords queen had officially been bumbled off her rocker, or at least in Toph's opinion. She wound wonder the halls a blank look in her eye and would occasionally scream and crumple to the ground not moving until Zuko came and carried her away.

Toph waited until she could no longer feel the suns warmth on her face and and took a deep breath. She didn't know why she had waited till this moment to try it, but now that it had come she found her courage failing her.

What if it didn't work...what if he didn't come?

What if this, what if that! She wouldn't know unless she tried! Toph bit her lip, what would she say? What would she do? She new what she wanted, to ask him to stay with her. She wouldn't mind flying around the world holding his hand. She reflexively smiled as she thought about him...she couldn't put up with this much longer.

Sighing she closed her eyes and and took a deep breath.

"Anthony" she whispered, letting a light breeze carry her words to where ever he was

but this time no one came.

**Leave me out with the waste  
This is not what I do  
It's the wrong kind of place  
To be thinking of you  
It's the wrong time  
For somebody new  
It's a small crime  
And I've got no excuse**

**  
Is that alright?  
Is that alright?  
Is that alright with you?**

No...


	15. In Which We Reach The End

**Disclaimer- I do not own any piece of avatar **

**I do have close ties with Anthony even though we haven't talked in a while...**

Chapter fifteen In which we reach the end

Anthony sighed and turned to look at his sister "Why are you so stubborn?"

She glared at him but choice to ignore his comment, she lowered her eyes instead, sinking back to her book and flipped a page with a loud _**snap.**_ He sighed and leaned against the wall trying to block out the sounds of the crashing waves drifted up from the ocean far below. The ocean usually calmed Anthony but now the sound made him tense.

"Can't you just give them their happy ending" he pouted, listening with a slightly breaking heart as her heard Toph call his name over the thundering waves.

"Give me a happy ending" he added trying in vain to block out her voice.

"No" she said sharply putting down her book and picking up the quill that barely left her side these days "these things take time Anthony"

He sighed and got up, only to slump back down on a chair by the balcony "She's calling me, I need to see her again"

"You shouldn't have told her your name" she snapped, pulling out a single crumpled piece of paper and smoothing it out with her hands.

She stared to write, not looking at him as she added "its your own fault"

"You told him your name" he muttered, touching the one nerve he knew would set her off.

She was silent for a moment, even her pen had slowed its dance across the page as his words hung thickly in the room, reminding them of a different, darker time and place.

"Its different...we don't belong here" she said coldly, in a voice that told him to leave well enough alone.

"And who's fault is it for landing us here" he snapped back, to upset to be unnerved by her dangerous tone.

She glared at him "You shouldn't have gotten yourself mixed up with her"

He grumbled under his breath, but she was right, in a twisted way...why did she always have to right?!

Its not like he had a choice in the matter though. Unlike what his sister had done, his effect on that world had been totally unintentional. How could he have known he would fall in love? Fall so fast, just like that, and with her no less...

"Just tell me they get a happy ending" he sighed "Tell me that she'll be happy and I let it go"

Her quill stopped once more and a long silence followed.

His sister could be cruel and heartless, but she had already her fun with them. Someone had to draw the line somewhere, someone had to remind her that she was playing with real people here, real feelings, real lives. He watched as she unfroze and resumed stroking the paper with the quill, added another few lines to finish the now full page.

"_Yes " she said, sneaking another glance at Zuko's longing face as she put her arms around her child "yes he is" _

She sighed and let her quill fall from her hand, it landed next to the paper splattering it a little with her trademark dark blue ink. She sighed and rubbed her head slowly before she finally looked up at him

"I don't know Anthony...right now I really don't know"

**Whats the worst that I could say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight **

**-Helena **

**My Chemical Romace (AkA - not me)**

**(Curtain closes)**

**So yeah thanks to all of you who read this far!! giving a grand total of over 4,000 hits WOOT love you guys**

**you guys rock my world!  
THERE IS GOING TO BE A SEQUEL! I'm not that heartless, some of my friends may believe I am...but I'm not...that much.**

**So look up "The Webs That Bind Us" when you get the chance**

**here's a sneak peak and hopefully you'll keep reading and putting up with me!**

"It's been ten years, thats more than enough time..."

"You can't just turn you back on us!"

"You spend all you time with HIM now, don't you understand what I've done for you!"

"How could you! Why did you!"

"I can't stop thinking about him"

"Maybe one day we'll look back and realize we made the right choice, but until that day what we did was still wrong"

"Aang's not my father...is he?"

**r/r**

**This has been x.Just.a.Phase.x**


End file.
